Light in the Darkness
by sugar stars
Summary: Theresa is having visions of a dark future. Will Jay be able to save her in time?
1. shadow

This is my first fanfic story ever and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CotT and neither do you, trust me if I did Neil would be pushed down some stair by now.

Enjoy!

---

The heat of the afternoon sun faded as it set on Mount Olympus High School. The building was deserted now, except for a few teachers still marking tests. But there were two girls who still remained. The first was a spunky red-head with hair that flew from her head like flames. The second was a red-head like her friend, but her hair was paler, and flowed down her back in romantic waves. Both had beautiful features and smooth skin. But the second had a curvier figure and longer more elegant legs.

The two were talking in hushed tones, almost as if they feared someone was listening to their conversation. The first girl spoke up, "Come on Theresa, you're being completely paranoid. Your premonition doesn't sound like anything to worry about."

Her friend's lack of concern stung at Theresa.

"Atlanta I don't think something like this should be dismissed so easily. I'm… worried about what it could mean."

Atlanta sighed and looked at her friend. "Why don't you ask Persephone what she thinks?"

Theresa nodded absently. She was hoping for a more helpful answer from her friend. But Atlanta was right; her mentor would know what to do.

Finally they reached where they were headed; a locked janitors closet. Atlanta looked around to make sure no one was watching a slowly raised her hands up to her neck. Carefully she lifted a slender gold chain over her head. At the end of the chain was a round medallion. Bending down, Atlanta placed it inside the lock of the door. Suddenly the medallion began to spin, and the door opened with a _click_. Theresa followed closely behind Atlanta into the cramped space, closing the door behind her and throwing the necklace back to her friend. Atlanta caught it in midair as she pulled on the light switch.

The two girls watched the room flood with blue light as the portal to the home of the gods materialized before.

§ § §

The two entered the training arena. It was a large room that was a cross between their own school gym, and a Greek coliseum.

Their friends Herry and Archie were practicing their battling techniques, their mentors Aries and Hercules were standing to one side watching. Both boys held a long sword and wooden shields.

Atlanta smiled as she watched Herry lunge at Archie, trying to overpower him. But Archie was too fast for him, and when Herry lunged again, Archie leaped out of the way, causing Herry's weight to throw him forward. Losing his balance, Herry came crashing to the floor and Archie pointed his blade at his opponent's chest.

"Alright Archie!" Atlanta called.

Archie looked up startled. He had not heard the girls come in. Instantly he looked away, his face growing red at Atlanta's praise.

"Archie you can do better than that!" Aries called. "This fight would have been over sooner if you paid more attention to Herry's stance."

"I won didn't I?" Archie shot back at him, clearly annoyed. Aries just snorted and walked away.

"Don't listen to him Arch," Atlanta said as she and Theresa made their way toward him. "You were awesome. Aries just can't take the stick out of his butt long enough to see that." Archie smiled and helped Herry back to his feet.

"I'll see you guys later okay?" Theresa said.

"Yeah sure," Atlanta replied, briefly looking up at her friend.

Theresa left the arena and made her way down the hall to Persephone's office. Suddenly she felt her head begin to spin and her vision blur as she was unwillingly dragged into another premonition.

_Theresa looked down at her still body from an unseen height. She was lying on the cracked surface of a dried riverbed that stretched on forever, with no sanctuary in sight. She squinted as she looked up at the setting sun, willing it to hurry so the unbearable heat would finally cease. As it disappeared below the horizon, Theresa could feel a sudden harsh wind begin to blow. Above her she could see dark clouds begin to form, and forked tongues of lighting streaking across the sky. Her air whipped around her face, making it impossible to see her where her unmoving figure still lay. Looking at the edge of the wasteland she could just make out a huge shadow advancing toward her still form. The shadow grew and rose becoming a tidal wave that sped faster toward the non-moving Theresa below. Sadly she could do nothing but watch as the total blackness crashed down upon her, drowning her in nothingness._

Theresa jerked herself out of the horrible vision. Closing her eyes she could still see the wave of darkness that had sucked her down into unknown depths below. She felt the warm flood of tears escape from her eyes and sank to the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest she began to tremble. She shook her head trying to rid her memory of the vision.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders. Instantly she shrank away fearing the worst, she squirmed trying to free herself from the stranger's hold. But as she opened her eyes she saw two warm brown ones staring back at her, heavy with concern. She began to calm down as she recognized Jay, suddenly feeling safe in his arms. She tried to say something, but the words caught in her throat which was still rigid with fear.

Jay tightened his grip around Theresa, pulling her closer to him. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and buried her face against his neck. He had barely recognized her at first, she had looked so small and fragile trembling like that. He winced as he remembered the fear in her eyes when she saw him.

He could still fell her crying and shaking beside him, so gently he began to rock her back and forth. Slowly he felt her body go limp against his. He carefully held her away from him and looked down at her tearstained cheeks and red eyes. To him she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Now tell me what happened." He said in a soothing voice.

She looked up at him, unsure whether she should tell him. She wondered if he would react the same way as Atlanta. _No_, she thought. _Not him, not Jay._

"F-for a few days now I've been having this vision and…" she paused, not sure if she could continue.

"Theresa?"

"Yeah sorry. Well it starts with me looking down on myself like I'm floating or something, only…"

"Only what?"

"Only when I look down and see myself I'm just lying there, like I'm sleeping. I'm in a desert, I think, and the sun is setting. And as soon as it's gone everything gets dark. This wind comes out of nowhere, and I can see dark clouds cover the sky. Then the shadow comes."

Jay watched as Theresa paused. And for some reason he felt goosebumps travel down his spine.

"It's like nothing I've every seen before. It moved so fast, consuming everything in its path. And it grew, I can't really describe how but it became a huge wave of darkness coming at my body below me. Until…" she paused to take a deep breath, "Until it sucks me down into the blackness and all I can do is watch as I disappear." She looked up at Jay. "And when it's over I feel like I'm falling and I-" she stopped as her voice hitched. "I feel so …scared" The last word came out in a whisper.

Jay couldn't stand seeing her like this, looking so helpless. And for some reason he couldn't explain, it made him feel instantly protective of her, all he wanted to do was hold her and somehow make everything better.

"I was coming to see Persephone," Theresa said, shaking Jay from his thoughts. "I thought she could help."

"Good idea," Jay said, helping Theresa to her feet.

"Would you…" She began, awkwardly looking around.

"Why don't I come with you?" He finished for her. She looked up gratefully at him. They started to walk away but stopped as Jay caught Theresa who almost fell forward.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should go home," he said, keeping a firm grip around her waist.

"No! Please Jay I just…I want the visions to stop," she said. Jay could see her lip begin to tremble and her eyes start to glisten with crystal tears.

"Alright," he sighed as he rested his forehead on hers. "But if you start to fall again I'm going to carry you back home."

"Thank you Jay" she said, her green eyes looking up at him.

"Come on," he said and adjusted his hold on her so she could lean against him. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, letting the smallest of sighs escape. Jay was surprised at how cold she felt against him. He had to resist the urge to scoop her up in his arms and rush her home.

At last they arrived at the doorway to Persephone's office.

"Persephone?" Jay called.

"Is that you Jay? Come in please." Her cool voice floated up to them from another room inside.

Jay led Theresa into the beautifully decorated office. Rich coloured carpets covered the floor while trees and flowers bloomed around them. He lowered her onto a plush down-filled pillow and sat down beside her.

"Oh Theresa you're here too, good I- oh Theresa what's wrong?" Persephone asked entering the room. When Theresa didn't answer the goddess bent down, her blonde hair swaying around her face, and knelt in front of Theresa.

"What's wrong?" She repeated, this time in a more authoritative tone.

Theresa hesitated and looked toward Jay. He smiled warmly at her and nodded. Slowly Theresa looked back at her mentor and told her about her haunting vision. As she spoke Jay could here the anxiety in her voice and noticed the way her eyes darted away from the strong gaze of Persephone's sapphire eyes.

When she finished, Persephone stood and started to pace across the room. Jay looked over at Theresa. Without a second thought he reached over and took her delicate hand in his. She looked down at their intertwined fingers, touched by his gesture.

The moments dragged on as they waited for Persephone to say something. Finally she looked down at them and spoke, "I am afraid I don't know what to make of this."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Theresa asked, sounding desperate.

Persephone turned and smiled. "Yes, perhaps there is…from what you've told me Theresa I believe there is more to your vision than meets the eye."

When both teens stared blankly back at her, she sighed and continued. "Theresa it sounds as if you are stopping yourself from seeing the end of your vision."

"I-I didn't know. I could try again-"

"No, no you do not understand. You are still young, and your powers are still developing. Even with your best efforts I am afraid you would not have enough strength to see the end."

"Then why bother telling us?" Jay blurted. Persephone shot him a sharp glare, her eyes like two chips of blue ice. Instead of answering him she reached over and plucked a small bud from a tree beside her. She placed in the palm of her hand and gently blew on it. Theresa and Jay watched as it bloomed into a delicate rose before their eyes.

Placing it down in front of her, she asked, "Now, do either of you know how I did that?"

"Magic?" Theresa asked.

Persephone nodded "Yes, good magic, the kind of magic that runs through your veins right now. It is the purest form of magic there is. All good-magical beings gather their powers from their own source, my source is nature. Before you can achieve the full strength of your powers you must first become one with your source."

"But what's my source?"

"Yours is the strongest of all. Your source is love."

"Love?"

"From the moment I saw you Theresa I could sense you had a great power inside, but for now it remains locked away. And sadly for you can only use limited amount, which means that, by yourself, you will never be able to see the end of your vision. But I shall help you."

"How?"

"If we merge our powers together I may be able to get you a few more minutes in your vision. But there is only a slim chance it will work."

"Please Persephone I have to at least try."

"Very well. But you must be completely sure, you may not like what you see."

"I'm sure."

Persephone nodded and knelt in front of Theresa and held out her hands. "Jay I shall require _both_ of Theresa's hands, so if you wouldn't mind…"

Jay looked down and noticed that Theresa's hand was still gripped in his own.

"Oh right, sorry…"Jay mumbled, letting her go.

Persephone took Theresa hands in hers and closed her eyes. Following her mentor's example Theresa shut hers tight.

"Breathe deeply," Persephone instructed, "Concentrate on your vision."

Theresa thought hard trying to bring the vision to her mind.

_Suddenly bright light flooded all around her. When she opened her eyes the garden room had changed into the familiar barren wasteland. Looking down she recognized herself lying on the dry surface. As she watched the sun set for yet another time she waited for the shadow, this time unafraid. She felt the sudden harsh wind blow her hair into her eyes as the storm clouds billowed overhead. She gazed up at the horizon and watched the silent approach of the towering black wall. She looked down at her eerily still body below and watched the shadow take her under._

_Theresa waited to be pulled back to Persephone's office, but was not. Theresa looked down at the calm black sea beneath her. The storm cloud above her grew silent. They slowly began to part, letting a silvery shaft of moonlight cascade downward. _

_Then just as the light touched the surface, the shadow flowed away, unable to touch it. Theresa watched as the light grew and the shadow shrank away, draining down onto the earth. Silently it pooled away from her body below and disappeared completely into the ground._

_Suddenly Theresa could feel herself being lowered downward. Her feet landed on the dry land with a soft _thud_, blowing small clouds of dust into the air. She lifted her head and saw her body, only now it was standing and staring at her. _

"_Theresa…"it moaned with sorrow and pain on it's face. "Don't let it get you Theresa."_

"_What? What's going to get me?" she called back. But there was no reply. "Please, what's going on? Why do I keep having these visions?" When Theresa's mirrored image just stared down at the ground, Theresa balled her hands into fists. "Answer me!" she cried. _

_Her body jerked its head up, and whispered, "The shadow."_

"_You mean that huge black wave? But-" Theresa's last words were caught in her throat as she watched small black tears run down the cheeks of her frightened twin._

_Finally the girl's head fell back, and her body collapsed to the ground. Theresa raced toward her body, that once more lay still. But she was too late. Her sparkling green eyes were now clouded and unfocused. She watched as something black trickled from the corner of her mouth and out her nose. With a sickening jolt she realized it was the shadow leaking from her body. _

_She shut her eyes and felt the ground begin to shake beneath her. She heard a deafening _crack_ as the earth split apart between her and her dead body. _

"_No!" she screamed. She looked over the side and saw the sea of darkness beginning to rise up to land once again. The earth began to crumble under her feet pushing her closer to the edge where the dark depths waited. She looked up and saw her body begin to slide into the shadow. Theresa could only watch as it hungrily lapped over her, and finally pulled her under. Finally the shadow erupted from the earth in a towering wall that fell down upon her. The last thing she heard was the ominous last words of her vision whisper in her hears. The shadow…_

Theresa gasped as her eyes shot open. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest as she looked around. To her relief the sea of blackness had disappeared, and she was sitting in Persephone's office once again.

"Theresa, what did you see?" Persephone asked. Theresa looked at her mentor. Persephone's eyes were drooping and her face was very pale. The ordeal had clearly taken its toll on her.

"Did you see the end of your vision?" Jay asked. Theresa looked over him and back to Persephone.

"No," she replied. "I didn't see anything."

---

**End of chapter one.**

**So I hope that wasn't too boring, if you liked please let me know, and if you have any ideas on future chapters I'd love to hear them, I can't grantee that I'll use them but you never know.**

**Chapter two coming soon. **


	2. hot chocolate blues

**This chapter is dedicated to jenniman and Nuuoa Eclaire who send me my very first reviews. You guys rock.**

**---**

Deep in the bowels of the underworld, the god of time was plotting.

His fingers caressed a smooth stone that he held in his hand. It fit neatly in his palm and was cool to the touch.

He stood in a large room, surrounded by candles that send flickering light along the walls. In front of him stood a long wooden table with seven candles perched on top. Their flames danced and wavered before him, illuminating every sharp feature on his face. As he waved his hand over them, they morphed into the silhouettes of seven teenagers. Seven teenagers he knew all too well.

He placed the stone down in front of one candle, with the silhouette of a girl with orange hair that fell to her waist. A smug smile formed on his lips as the flame leapt from the wick and into the stone. It glowed inside for a moment, like red hot embers. Then the light died, turning the stone from red to a dull black.

"Soon," he purred to the rock. "The time is almost right."

As he placed it in his pocket he turned back to the other candles. His blood red eyes glinted with hatred. Then, with a deep breath he blew them out, leaving him in total darkness.

§ § §

Jay walked over to the couch where Theresa sat and handed her a mug of hot chocolate. She smiled and looked down at the six and-a-half mini marshmallows floating there next to a small amount of whipped cream on the side. Jay always remembered how she liked her hot chocolate ever since the fist day he saw her make it.

He had watched as she carefully picked out seven perfectly shaped marshmallows and then cut one in half, throwing the other piece away. _"Why did you do that?"_ He had asked. _"Because,"_ she answered as she squirted a small amount of whip cream beside them._ "I use this,"_ and held up the can of the whipped topping, _"so that I don't burn my tongue while I drink. And I save the marshmallows for last after they suck up some of the hot chocolate"_

"_Okay but why six and a half?"_

"_Well seven is too many and just six is never enough, so six and a half is just perfect"_

Jay had laughed at that, nodding his head. But from that day he would always remember. Whenever she was feeling over whelmed or sad, he would always find her, a cup of coco in his hands, and stay with her until the moment passed. Sometimes they would talk about it, and other times they would just sit in comfortable silence.

Theresa hoped this would be one of those times. She couldn't tell Jay what happened, not yet anyway. Although she couldn't stand to keep secrets from him, a tiny voice told her to stay silent until the time was right. To her relief though, Jay said nothing.

He flopped down beside her on the couch and sighed. His lack of sleep was catching up to him. He breathed in the warm scent of her hair and felt himself slowly drift off toward sleep, but was suddenly awakened by the opening of the door and sound of voices.

Atlanta entered the room, followed closely by Archie and Herry. The two boys were arguing about something. Atlanta groaned and covered her ears.

"Will you guys be quiet already?"

"No way," Herry shot back. "Not until he admits that he cheated."

"For the last time Herry I didn't cheat." Archie moaned, "I beat you fair and square, so why don't you admit to being a baby. Okay?"

"Oh, I am NOT a…"

Atlanta sighed and turned to Theresa and Jay. "They've been at this all night! Herry's convinced that Archie tripped him when…" Atlanta trailed off as she got a good look at Theresa. "What's wrong?" she said, turning to Jay her face suddenly serious. Herry and Archie turned around; stopping their bickering when they heard Atlanta's tone.

"It's her visions." Jay said.

"Again?" Atlanta asked, genuinely concerned. "Are they getting worse?"

When Theresa didn't answer, Jay nodded. "Yeah, they must be."

_He doesn't know how right he is,_ Theresa thought.

Just then Odie entered the room with Neil trailing behind him. Neil was busy tweezing his eyebrows with a pair of tweezers he kept on him at all times.

"Do you have to do that here?" Odie groaned.

"Odie please, I need absolute concentration when I'm working."

"Ahem…" Archie coughed. "Uh guys we're sort of in the middle of something."

"Why what's going on?" asked Odie.

"Theresa's going crazy." Herry said blankly.

Atlanta turned and glared at him. "Herry! She's not going crazy." Suddenly she turned back to Theresa looking guilty. "Theresa, about earlier in the hall, I'm really sorry… I-I didn't know…"

Theresa smiled and looked at her friend. "Atlanta don't worry about it. You're right you didn't know. I barely know what any of this means myself."

"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Neil asked, abandoning his tweezing.

"Theresa's having visions." Jay said looking up at him.

"So? She always has visions." Neil said, stifling a yawn. Suddenly he had to duck as three pillows came flying his way.

"Are you okay?" Odie asked, raising his voice over Neil's squeak of outrage.

"I don't know. It's just hard to get used to all this, I thought by now it would get easier, but…" Theresa trailed off and rested her head on Jay's shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth.

"Well I guess going from normal teens still living with our parents to heroes for the gods is sort of a hard transition to make." Odie said jokingly, forcing a laugh. But no one joined him. None of them had thought about it before. It had been a little less than a year since they had all met, on that day where they had left their old lives behind them. At the time none of them had any doubts of what their destinies were, but if they had to choose all over again…

Jay looked down at his feet "I never even said goodbye to my parents."

"I always have to lie to my little brother whenever we talk on the phone." Atlanta murmured focusing on a spot on the carpet. Everyone was silent; none of them could meet each others eyes.

Neil looked around. "Come on guys what's with the major guilt trip? So we have to lie to our parents and maybe we're not like everybody else but I mean so what? We save the world everyday! Isn't that good enough?"

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Neil said something profound." Archie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and think about if none of this happened." Herry said.

"None of us would have met." Odie finished for him.

Theresa smiled and looked around at her friends. "Besides, normal is so overrated."

Suddenly they heard the familiar ringing of Jay's PMR. "Speaking of which…" He sighed. Jay unclipped it from his belt and flipped it open. The panicked face of Hermes appeared on the small screen.

"Jay here."

"Cronus has been spotted."

Theresa could feel Jay tense beside her.

"Where?" He asked, anger leaking into his voice.

"An abandoned mine, about 30 miles from the city."

Jay quickly shut off his PMR. "Let's go."

§ § §

Cronus impatiently drummed his fingers. "What could be taking those brats so long?" He growled. Nearby his giants cowered in the corner. They all had the scars to show what came from the fights with those kids.

Cronus paced up and down the tunnel. "Honestly, this hole is no place for the future ruler of the world."

One of the giants released a small mocking laugh behind his back. Cronus froze and spun around. Reaching up, he grabbed the giant's ear and pulled him down until their faces were inches apart.

"Did I say something amusing?" He hissed. The giant madly began to shake his head. Cronus released his ear, and the giant stumbled back colliding into the others. Cronus glared at them, disgusted.

Suddenly bright light flooded the mouth of the mine. Cronus turned and watched an orange truck pull up.

"Finally." He murmured.

§ § §

Jay leapt from the car. He turned around and placed his hands on Theresa's hips and helped her to the ground.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked.

"Chivalry noted Jay, but I can still take care of myself you know." She teased.

"Yeah I know," he sighed. "But I can't help feeling-"

"Oh Jay! If you and Theresa are done with your secret lover's chat we still have a bad guy to catch." Neil called.

Beside him Archie groaned and slugged him on the arm. "Shut up Neil."

"Alright let's go." Jay said, leading his team toward the mine. As they made their way to the entrance Atlanta shivered. Turning to Jay she asked, "I wonder what Cronus would be doing here?"

Behind them Odie let out a shaky laugh, "Big dark cave, seems like the perfect place

for-" But his last words were drowned out by the sudden clap of thunder overhead.

"Well that was sorta creepy." Neil said looking up at the sky.

"So the great heroes finally decided to show up." Called Cronus' mocking voice from inside the mine.

"Show yourself Cronus!" Jay said unsheathing his xiphos sword. "Or maybe you're just too much of a rat to come out of the dark."

Fat raindrops began to pelt the earth, drenching the stony faced teenagers. Cronus' smug laughter echoed from the dark dank hole. A sudden flash of lightning lit the night sky as Cronus stepped out from the shadows.

He clicked his tongue. "Sticks and stones, boy." Behind him six giants lumbered out of the entrance. Cronus gave a final glare to the young heroes. "Kill them."

The lead giant let out a powerful roar and the monsters surged forward.

"This is gonna be fun." Atlanta smirked. Without waiting for a signal she sped forward, aiming her wrist crossbow at the leader of the giants. A bright purple light flashed and soared across the sky. In an instant it dug deeply into the beast's forearm. He halted clutching at his arm, wailing in grief. The giant looked up again just in time to see Atlanta jump in the air and kick him squarely across the jaw knocking him to the ground. Looking over her shoulder with a challenging look in her eye she called, "Who's next?"

The remaining giants stopped dead in their tracks. But they didn't have time to run, for only a split second later, the heroes were upon them.

Archie's Hephaestus whip cracked menacingly over the head of a nearby giant. With an irritated grunt the giant swiped a huge hand trying to grab it from him. But as its hand grew closer Archie snapped the whip across the giant's fingers. It let out a howl of pain and tried to step on the purple haired boy. But once again Archie sliced the whip along the side of the monster's foot. As it let out another scream of anguish, it turned and fled back to the cave.

Across the clearing the rain continued to fall as the storm grew worse. Herry was trying to overpower a large brown coloured giant without much success. The rain had turned the ground beneath him to mud, causing both hero and giant's feet to slide. A few feet away Odie was hiding behind the truck.

"No Herry the ground is too slippery! Try knocking the giant over." He called over the torrent of rain.

With a grunt of thanks, Herry let go of the giant and dodged out of the way as it lost its footing and lurched forward. Before it even touched the ground, Herry gave it a final kick in the gut and sent it flying.

"Good thinking Odie." Herry said clapping him on the back. Odie's knees buckled beneath him.

"Yeah don't mention it." Odie groaned rubbing his back.

Theresa turned as she heard Jay shout. A giant with the upper body of a polar bear was holding him by his feet. As the lightning flashed, Theresa could see the monster's thorn sharp claws inches away from the brunet's face.

Thinking fast, Theresa flung her num-chucks at the giant. Her weapon clipped the monster's ear and it released Jay. Theresa sprinted toward Jay just in time to haul him to his feet.

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm pretty sure I just made him angry." She said, as the monster pulled back its lips in a vicious snarl. Jay grabbed Theresa's hand pulling her to the ground as the beast slammed its huge paw against the earth where they had just stood.

The creature shrieked in outrage as its entire arm sank into the soft muddy ground. But as it struggled to pull itself free, it only continued to sink lower. Jay and Theresa exchanged bewildered looks as they watched the giant flail and twist, throwing globs of mud into the air.

"I-it's stuck." Theresa said, shocked.

Jay turned and looked at her, his mouth hanging open in disbelieve. Suddenly she began to laugh. Tears streamed from her eyes and she gripped on to Jay's shoulder, unable to stand. Soon Jay joined her and they both fell to their knees, splattering mud on themselves.

From outside the entrance Cronus watched his giants being defeated once again. He angrily rubbed his fingers over his eyes.

"Is it too much to ask for competent help?"

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black stone.

"This is taking to long. I must do it now before those snivelling brats once again defeat me."

"Theresa look out!" Theresa looked over her shoulder just in time to duck as a large two-headed giant swung a meaty hand toward her. Atlanta breathed a sigh of relief before charging at the giant.

"Come on ugly show me what you're made of." She shouted. Theresa ran to her friend's side.

"You want any help with this guy?" she asked.

"No way, he's mine." She replied, giving her friend a playful wink.

Theresa smiled and turned to find Jay. The rain was still falling in sheets. Theresa's top clung to her body and her hair was plastered against her head.

Soon she spotted Herry, Archie and Jay trying to finish off the last giant. Theresa laughed; these giants were getting easier to beat every time. With any luck she might be able to finish her History report and even watch a late night movie with Atlanta.

Suddenly the sound of the downpour ceased. Theresa looked up at the sky. Could the storm really have ended so soon? She looked back toward the boys to see if they had noticed to.

But what she saw next made her blood run cold.

Jay and Herry were charging toward the giant. Only they were completely still, their bodies frozen into statues. And even more incredible, above the giant's head Archie was floating in mid-air; his mouth open in an unheard shout.

Theresa spun around to where Atlanta was fighting her giant. She let out a small cry of fright when she saw that Atlanta was also frozen in place.

Taking a second look around her she saw that the storm hadn't stopped, but the raindrops were all floating around her. Very slowly she reached out a finger and touched raindrop close to her. She watched as it erupted in a shower of crystal orbs.

A scuffling noise behind her, made Theresa spin toward the mouth of mine just in time to see Cronus disappear into the shadows.

Fury rose up inside her. Whatever was going Cronus was surely behind it. She balled her hands into fists, and raced after the renegade god. She halted before the dark entrance; she had never taken on Cronus by herself before. But as she turned and looked down at her friends one more time, she knew it was the only choice.

"Cronus!" She shouted. Her voice echoed down the dark corridor into the unknown chasms beyond. But there was no reply.

"I know you're here!" But once again she was greeted only by her own echo. Theresa grit her teeth and raced forward. As she rounded the first bend, the faint light from the mouth of the mine died, and she was left in darkness. Blindly she groped for the jagged surface of the wall. She would have to feel her way forward.

Only a moment later, the wall spread away and Theresa was left in a large room with no exits; it was a dead end.

"Great Cronus has probably escaped by know." Theresa sighed.

But then just as she stepped forward a wall of fire burst up before her. Her eyes widened in shock as she fell backward into a pair of strongly muscled hands.

Cronus sneered and looked down at Theresa. "Lights out." He whispered.

§ § §

Theresa groaned and rubbed the back of her head trying to remember what had happened. The memory of her statue-like friends suddenly flooded back to her. She remembered racing after Cronus into the mine. And then… nothing. What had that maniac done to her?

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Could she still be in the mine? No, she could see the clear twilight sky above her, where the ceiling of the mine once was. Then as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she instantly recognized the barren cracked surface of an ancient riverbed.

"No." Her faint voice came from her throat in only a whisper. A sudden shadow fell over her, and Theresa let out a small scream. But this shadow belonged to a man; Cronus.

"Rather jumpy aren't you? What's the matter, afraid now that your fearless leader isn't here to save you?" He asked with a sneer in his voice, as he bent down and grabbed the front of Theresa's shirt and hauling her to her feet. Theresa shook free of his grasp and shoved him away.

"What did you do to my friends?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Cronus sighed and walked behind her. "Your friends are fine, for now. However it's you who should be worried."

Theresa glared, her back turned to him. "I'm not afraid of you."

Cronus smiled and bent down toward her. She could feel his hot clammy breath against her neck. In her ear he whispered, "You're lying."

Theresa whipped around to face the god. "What do you want?" she growled.

"Theresa it isn't what I want, it's what you want." Cronus said, pretending to be hurt by the venom in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about your visions."

Theresa's eyes flew open in shock, but she remained silent.

"It seems odd that you wouldn't tell Jay. You may think you're protecting him from the truth, but you're only going to make him suffer."

Theresa ran at the god, and swung her fist at his chest. In one swift move, Cronus grabbed her hand and squeezed, bringing her to her knees. She let out a scream as she heard the bones in her hand start to crack.

"That's the problem with you kids, you believe that you're so powerful, when really you're all just weak pathetic mortals." He said looking down his nose at her.

Through tears of pain, Theresa managed to smirk. "Then how come we always manage to defeat you?"

Cronus snarled at grabbed her throat.

"Listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once. I am offering you a deal, one to which you will not refuse. Now do you understand?"

Theresa nodded as she gapped her mouth open and close and started to claw at his hands around her throat. Cronus sneered down in disgust at her before letting her go. Theresa fell to the ground sucking in greedy amounts of breath as spots started to appear before her eyes.

Cronus dug in his pocket and held out his palm, showing her a small dark stone.

"What's that?" she croaked.

"Earlier today, when you were talking to your fool of a mentor, I was there, listening."

Theresa looked up at him, a look of shock on her face.

"And there is one thing that she neglected to mention, another form of magic; dark magic. _It_ is the strongest form of power. With it I can destroy mountain, sink cities and alter history. And unlike your good magic this power comes from no source, and takes no time to develop. You could have ultimate power right now, no waiting to bond with your source, it can all be yours."

"How?"

Cronus laughed and held the stone higher. "With this."

"But what is it?"

"A shadow stone."

At the word shadow, cold shivers shot down her spine, and her blood turned to ice.

When Theresa didn't speak, Cronus went on. "You see good and dark magic can not co-exist as one. This stone eliminates good magic and replaces it with dark. So what do you say?"

Slowly Theresa got to her feet and raised her head to look at the evil god. "Never. If it means becoming like you." She hissed.

Cronus glared at her and clenched his hand into a fist around the stone. Then, a thin dangerous smile creped onto his lips.

"Wrong answer, because really I wasn't asking."

Suddenly he raised his fist and tossed the stone toward her. It landed silently at her feet. Theresa looked up at him, confused.

Then she let out a scream of agony as searing pain shot through her body. Her legs crumpled beneath her and she collapsed to the ground. She opened her mouth to say something but only a gurgling moaning came. She squeezed her eyes tight as the fire inside roared in her ears. Then she was plunged in complete darkness.

§ § §

"Theresa are you in here?" Jay called. "Theresa we won! The others are waiting by the car."

When only silence met his words, Jay began to worry. He quickened his pace, and hurried down the tunnel. When the outside light died, he reached in his pocket and pulled out one of Odie's glow sticks. Green light washed over the walls and revealed a large chasm before him. As he entered, the eerie green light flooded the room, and he saw Theresa's unconscious body lying on the ground.

"Theresa!"

Jay dropped the glow stick, and ran to her, dropping to his knees.

"Please." He whispered as he lifted her wrist. He let out a shaky breath when he felt a faint, sluggish pulse. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her off the ground. Her body felt like ice against him and her face was pale.

Jay felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He knew she should have stayed home, what had he done?

He shook his head and wiped away the tear. He didn't have time to blame himself, he had to get her away, back home with him.

As he turned and left he never noticed the small smooth stone that had rested next to Theresa. Or the way it glowed as if a small fire was trapped inside, the fire of a girl with red hair the flowed down her back, and the fire that was suddenly snuffed out.

**So I hope you like the story so far. Oh and thank you to everyone who took the time to send me a review.**

**So what can you look forward to in the next chapters? Well hopefully we'll get some more fluffy stuff between Jay and Theresa very soon. And that whole dark magic vs. good magic will start to make more sense, but you guys are smart you probably know what's going on.**

**p.s. To jennieman, I hope you liked the ending, I know how you wanted Jay to scoop up Theresa, and well so did I . **


	3. secrets told and promises made

**So here we go third chapter, I'm desperately hoping to put a really good fluff scene here with Jay and Theresa, I just don't know if it'll be any good. Well here's hoping.**

**---**

Theresa woke to find six worried faces looking back at her. Groggily she looked around and recognized the dorm living room.

"Welcome back."

Theresa turned and saw Jay sitting beside her. She offered a weak smile in greeting. Suddenly as her body began to wake, a pain in her hand caused her to let out a small cry.

"What is it?" Atlanta asked, dropping to her knees.

"My hand, it feels like it's broken."

Atlanta frowned and turned to the boys. "Archie get an icepack, Neil get the gauze from under the sink."

Herry watched the two boys hurry off to the next room. "Is there anything Odie and I can do?"

Jay got up and nodded. "Yeah you two track Cronus. Something about tonight doesn't feel right, there's no way he would give up so easily."

Odie and Herry exited. Atlanta delicately picked up Theresa's bruised purple hand. Gingerly she began to apply pressure on it.

"It's not bad. Your wrist is sprained and two of your fingers are broken, but I can fix them. I once broke all my fingers when I was rock-climbing."

"Theresa what happened? When I found you, you were lying on the ground of the mine. Why did you go in there alone? You should have brought someone with you."

"But I couldn't!" Theresa blurted out.

Before Jay could say anything Atlanta loudly cleared her throat and shot Jay a warning glance.

Just then Neil and Archie returned, carrying supplies in their hands. Atlanta caught the icepack as Archie tossed it to her.

"Put this over your hand 'till the swelling goes down. Jay could I talk to you?"

Jay looked over at her confused.

"Now." She added, a little more firmly.

Reluctantly, Jay left Theresa's side and followed Atlanta. As soon as they stepped out into the hall Atlanta looked over her shoulder to make sure they were out of ear shot, and turned around to face Jay.

"What was that all about?" she whispered, glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered back, feeling foolish.

"Oh come on, attacking Theresa like that! Why are you being so crazy protective around her?"

"Atlanta when a member of my team gets hurt I think I'm aloud to be protective."

Atlanta shook her head. "That's weak and you know it."

"Are we done here?"

"Well there was one thing." Atlanta's voice suddenly lost its harshness and instead became concerned.

"What?"

"It's the broken bones in her fingers."

"What about them?"

"I'm not sure but… it looked as if something had crushed them."

"Like what?"

Atlanta shrugged. "No idea, something powerful though."

"One of the giants?"

"Maybe."

"Well we can ask her."

"I… don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you noticed? Theresa's been so weird lately. I think there's something she's not telling us."

Jay nodded. "Yeah you're right. I noticed it for a while now. I just didn't think she would want to hide anything from us."

"You mean hide anything from you."

Jay opened his mouth to ask what _that_ was supposed to mean, but Atlanta was already leaving. Frowning, Jay followed her.

As he entered the room he saw that Theresa was curled up on the couch, her feet tucked beneath her. Atlanta was sitting beside her, examining her hand. Atlanta was saying something but Theresa wasn't listening; her eyes were clouded and distant, staring out the window.

He was about to walk over to them when Archie and Neil came up to him.

"Do you need us for anything?" Asked Archie.

"Yeah, get some sleep. We've got archery class tomorrow."

Neil yawned and nodded, and both boys left. Jay looked up the girls again. Atlanta refused to make eye contact with him, and Theresa was still staring out the window. Jay sighed and pushed his hair away from his eyes. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he slowly made his way to the couch.

"How you doing?"

"She's fine." Atlanta answered curtly. Then she stood and gave Jay a cold look. "Theresa your hand's done. Remember to keep it elevated and change the gauze every other day."

"Get some sleep okay?" Jay told her gently.

Theresa looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks you guys." And slowly she rose and left for her room; leaving Jay and Atlanta alone.

"Do you want explain what the heck is going on with you?"

"Look, I'm just getting so… annoyed with you."

"What, why?"

"Whatever. You can live in denial about you and Theresa all you want, but one of these days you're gonna realize what a total idiot you're being and by then it'll be too late."

And with that she turned and stomped upstairs, leaving Jay alone.

§ § §

Theresa stared up at her ceiling, her mind running the scene of Cronus and the rock over and over again. What had that stone done? What was that pain that had coursed through her body? And what didCronus mean when he said she would make Jay suffer?

Theresa shook her head and lifted herself off the bed. There were too many questions to be answered on her own. It was time; she needed help. She looked over at her clock and saw it was 2:32, too late to go back to school and talk to Persephone. She sighed and looked back to her bed. But there was no way she could sleep tonight, not when every time she closed her eyes the image of a sneering Cronus appeared.

She walked toward the door and opened it, stepping out into the hall. She needed a distraction, maybe some TV. But as she neared the living room, she noticed a dim light coming from the end of the hall.

§ § §

Jay sat on the couch, his head staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to sleep, memories of his spat with Atlanta kept running through his mind. Or at least that was what he told himself. Jay didn't really care what Atlanta thought of him, it was concern for another certain red-head that kept him up.

The pale light from the lamp on the side table revealed that he was in his pyjamas, purple pyjama bottoms, and an old white muscle shirt. He had relived Herry and Odie of their monitoring duties and stayed up for hours searching for Cronus. But there was no sign. What was the renegade god up to? They had never won a battle so easily without Cronus doing something like releasing a monster or two on them.

"Jay?" Said a small confused voice behind him, which Jay instantly knew was Theresa.

"Oh Theresa I di-" The last words were caught in his throat as he turned to look at her. She was wearing a dainty almost see-through pink nighty that skimmed just below the top of her thigh, and had a plunging neckline that clearly showed of the top of her bust.

When he realized that his eyes must have been bulging out of his head he quickly turned away, his face growing hot. He tried desperately to shake away the tingling that was traveling up from his toes and along his stomach.

Theresa didn't seem to notice though. "Guess you have a freak case of insomnia too, huh?"

Jay gulped and nodded dumbly, the only thing he appeared to be able to do at the moment.

She smiled and folded her arms across her chest. Gracefully she walked forward and slid onto the couch next to him.

Jay felt his mouth water as the thin layer of silk rose up her thigh when she sat, revealing more milky white skin. It was all he could do to stop himself from whimpering. He could feel his blood begin to heat in his veins and quickly jumped off the couch, trying to put some distance between them.

"Jay no, please I…I really need someone to talk to. In fact it's best if I tell you first."

He looked down at her and for the first time could see the anxiety in her eyes. He prayed that he could keep his urges in check and sat back down on the couch. But as he watched her, all his previous thoughts evaporated, and he reached over and took her hand.

"It's alright, you can trust me."

"I know I can, I always could. I'm so sorry I didn't see that before."

"Um… you're not making any sense."

She let out a watery laugh as a warm crystal tear trickled down her cheek.

"Hey, don't…" Jay said, reaching up and wiping it away. His hand lingered on her cheek as she looked up at him. No words were spoken as emerald eyes met dark chocolate ones. Jay could feel himself being lost in her sparkling green gaze and slowly began to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Jay jerked his hand away and crossed his arms firmly over his chest. Maybe Atlanta's words had gotten to him after all.

"S-so you were saying?" He stuttered.

Theresa held back a laugh. He was cute when he was uncomfortable, she never noticed that before. Any other time she might have loved to continue this little game, but not tonight.

"Earlier today, in Persephone's office, I told you there wasn't any more to my vision."

"Was there?"

Theresa looked down at her hands folded in her lap and nodded.

"I had a feeling…" He sighed.

"Jay I-I'm so sorry, I knew I should have told you about it but I-"

Jay held up his hand to stop the flow of words. "It's alright. Tell me now."

Theresa closed her eyes and tried to remember. Her last vision had seemed so long ago.

"Well it starts with this huge black sea…" Slowly Theresa told Jay everything. Several times she paused, as if recalling the memories was too painful, but eventually she would continue on. Finally she stopped and let out a shaky breath, running her fingers through her hair. "That's all I remember."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That's how my vision ends."

"I wasn't talking about your vision. Theresa what happened in the mine tonight?"

Theresa forced a smile. "Well I guess I've gone this far."

"If you aren't ready Theresa it's fine."

"No, you should know the whole truth. You deserve to know the truth."

She sighed and wondered where to begin. "I went into the mine because I saw Cronus."

"And you went after him alone! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well… you were all sort of… frozen."

"What?"

"Cronus froze all of you so I would follow him into the mine alone."

Jay looked over at her; his eyes flashed a wicked shade of cobalt. "Did he hurt you?"

Theresa almost flinched at the intensity of his words. "Please Jay just let me get this out." She said quietly.

Jay clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white, and Theresa could see a muscle in his jaw twitch irritably but he stayed silent.

"I followed him until I reached a dead end and thought he had escaped, but when I stepped forward there was this huge wall of fire and I fell backwards. He caught me and…I don't know he must have knocked me out. But when I came to I wasn't in the mine anymore, I was in the desert from my vision. Only this time it wasn't a vision. He was there, Cronus I mean, and he told me that he knew about my premonitions. Jay he knew everything! Me not telling you about my visions, my talk with Persephone, I-I'm scared to think what else."

Slowly she lifted her bandaged hand. "He did this. Then he grabbed my throat and told me to listen to what he had to say."

Fury roared in Jay's ears and he grinded his teeth together.

"What did he say?" He asked slowly trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well at first he started to tell me something about dark magic, how it's the strongest form of magic. Then he told me I could have the ultimate power with the shadow stone."

"Shadow stone?"

"This small black stone he had in his pocket. He said that it drains all good magic and replaces it with dark."

"Do you think that was the same shadow from your vision?"

"I'm almost sure of it."

"Then what happened?"

"I said no, that I would never be like him. But he just smiled, he told me that he wasn't asking and threw the stone at my feet. At first it didn't really do anything but then…"

"What?" Jay asked in a whisper, almost fearing what she would say next.

"A pain like I've never felt before. It was like all my bones had turned to fire. I though for sure I was going to die when everything went black. The next thing I knew I was here, with you."

As she finished Theresa shut her eyes and breathed deeply. "That's all. That's everything that happened."

The two sat in silence as Jay let her story sink in. He tried to think about everything but his mind kepttraveling back to the stone. If what Cronus said was true then did that mean Theresa was…? He looked over at her; her hands were neatly folded in her lap, her uninjured one trying to cover her bandaged hand from him. He reached over and placed his rough broad hand on both of hers, giving them a comforting squeeze. No, not his Theresa, not her.

"Thank you for telling me."

She looked up at him, her large green eyes filled with relief.

"Are you going to tell the others?" She asked, suddenly turning her eyes away from him.

"Well I thought I should, they need to know too."

"They'regoing to see me differently now, I know it."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a slight teasing tone in his voice. "You told me and I don't see you any differently."

"Jay that's different. You've always trusted me, and would still trust me no matter what."

"Why wouldn't the others trust you anymore?"

"Because of what that stone did to me! My vision told me Jay, it told not to let the shadow get me and now…"

Quickly Jay slid closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I would never let anything happen to you." He said resting his chin on her flame coloured head.

She smiled a tiny smile and looked at him. "Promise?"

"I swear."

The sincerity and fierce protection in his words surprised Jay. But he knew that it was true; he would die to protect her.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. The smell of sweat and Old Spice still lingered there.

"I'm not going anywhere." He murmured in her ear.

Slowly Jay lay back on the couch, holding Theresa close to his chest. As his head hit the pillow he reached up and clicked off the light. Theresa snuggled down beside him and rested her head on his chest. His steady breathing and the heat from his body slowly soothed her to sleep.

Jay watched her chest slowly rise and fall against him. The pale moonlight from the window turned her hair silver. Slowly he reached down and pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear. In her sleep a small smile lit her face as his fingers grazed her cheek. He shifted his body slightly so he could wrap and arm around her, and placed his hand on her waist. As he moved, her body slid closer to him, and she sighed.

Before her warm scent pulled him into down into sleep he stared out the window. Cronus was out there somewhere. The world was depending on him. So what the hell was he doing falling in love?

---

**Wow that turned out better than I thought it would. This chapter was going to be longer but I think this ending was really good. **

**Please, please, please review guys, I need to know if I have any hope of writing any decent fluff pieces or if I should just give up now. And I really need to know what you think of my story so far and where I need improvement. But thank you to everyone you has already sent me reviews. Each one helps. Thanks:) **


	4. lock down

**Alright I know I'm my own worst critic, so thank you all for your positive reviews without them my story wouldn't be what it is, hope that didn't sound too lame**

**Oh and to moonee I'm really sorry but there isn't going to be that much AxA fluff, but don't get discouraged my next story is going to have lots of fluff for both JxT fans and AxA fans. It's called _Be Mine_, so keep an eye out for it. And check my profile page for any updates on it.**

**But guys _please_ don't stop reading my story because of the lack of AxA 'cause it's going to get really good. I promise.**

---

The early morning light crept across the carpet and on to Jay's face, awakening him from a pleasant dream. All he could remember of it was lying next to a red-headed angel whose eyes sparkled like stars. As his eyes slowly began to open against the bright light, the unfamiliar surrounding surprised him. Why was he on the couch?

He felt warmth beside him, and looked down. _So it wasn't a dream, _he thought, as the memory of last night flooded back to him. Theresa lay nestled beside him, her arm draped around his waist, holding him close. Her body curved perfectly against his, one of her legs had somehow wound up wrapped with his. Her sleeping face was resting on his chest, it glowed gold as the sunlight shone on it.

Gently he lifted his hand and started to stroke her hair. It felt good to wake up with her in his arms, and secretly he wondered if he could do it every morning. He looked down and could see her eyelids fluttering; she was dreaming. He watched her sleep as the moments lazily ticked by. For once the early morning asked nothing from them, only to enjoy its warmth. And for once in a long time, Jay forgot about responsibilities, forgot about saving the world, for once in a long time he was truly happy.

Then Theresa shifted in her sleep, and her bandaged hand moved to rest on his chest. He sighed; his perfect moment was torn away from him, replaced with the cruel reality of his duties to the world, and to her. He had promised to protect her, but how? Cronus was planning something big, and whatever it was, it included her.

Carefully he lifted her off him and onto the couch. In her sleep she moaned and frowned as he unwrapped his arms that had cradled her. He chuckled softly and pulled a blanket over her slender form. Then without thinking he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead. The lingering taste of rosewater clung to her skin, and Jay longed to taste more.

Sighing, he rose and tiptoed to the kitchen. As he approached the door he sent up a silent prayer that everyone was still asleep. But his heart sank as he opened the door to find four grinning faces looking up at him. It seemed that everyone had woken before Jay and Theresa, and now they all looked as if Christmas had come early. Everyone that was except Atlanta, she was reading a newspaper in silence and eating cereal.

Cautiously Jay stepped forward into the tiled floor, his eyes staring straight at the fridge. When no one spoke, Jay felt optimistic, maybe his friends were going to be mature for once.

"So'ya sleep well Jay?" Neil asked coyly. Almost as soon as he spoke, Herry and Archie burst out laughing. Neil soon joined them and elbowed Odie in the ribs, causing milk to gush out of his nose. As the boys saw this their laughter grew into huge whooping cries.

"Guys quiet Theresa's still sleeping!" Jay hissed urgently, but instantly regretted saying her name.

"What exactly did you two do last night to make her so tired? Eh Jay?" Asked Archie.

"Wh- nothing! We just talked and then we must have fallen asleep." Jay stammered, his face growing crimson.

But his words fell on deaf ears, the boys just continued to laugh. Tears ran down their faces and they gasped for air.

Finally Atlanta had enough. "Say Jay, I think maybe the merry men here need a little fresh air. Maybe a few laps around the park would get rid of their giggles."

Suddenly at the word "laps" the boys began to look a little scared.

"C'mon Atlanta, you know you can't make us." Laughed Neil shakily.

"No, but he can. What do you say, oh leader."

"What a good idea Atlanta. After all we wouldn't want these brave boys to keep giggling like school girls all day, now would we?"

"Hey we giggle like men thank you very much." Said Neil proudly.

"Yeah you tell 'em Neil." Sighed Archie.

"Go on, you heard your leader." Atlanta said, batting her eyelashes at Archie. "Go prove your manhood."

Archie blushed, and clumsily turned to the door. Quicker than he had planned he bolted toward it and raced away.

"What did I say?" Atlanta asked, clearly confused by Archie's hasty retreat. Of course this only started the insane laughter again, as Neil ran after Archie humming "K-I-S-S-I-N-G". Herry was hot on his heels, dragging an unwilling Odie from his chair.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the idea."

He turned toward the fiery haired huntress and smiled in gratitude. But Atlanta was staring up at him with an unreadable expression on her face. He grimaced and hoped that they were not about to have a repeat of last night.

"Please don't start; I swear nothing happened last night."

"I believe you."

"Then what's with the look?"

Atlanta sighed and put down her newspaper. "Jay, Theresa's my best friend."

"I know that."

"I really don't think you do. I don't want to see her get hurt, but if she let's herself fall for you I'm afraid she will."

"What are you saying? I would never hurt Theresa, besides we're just friends."

"See? It's stuff like this that I'm afraid of."

"Stuff like what?"

"Jay if you can't admit your true feelings to her, she's going to get crushed. She cares for you but she isn't going to wait around forever."

Before Jay could even say anything, Atlanta picked up her bowl of half-eaten Froot Loops and stood. "Here's your chance."

Jay turned as the kitchen door swung open, and a sleepy-eyed Theresa walked in. She yawned and said hello to Atlanta as she left, Atlanta nodded in acknowledgement.

"Morning." She said drowsily to Jay. "Wondered where you went off to."

Jay smiled absently and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice. "Sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in a while actually, with no visions or nightmares of shadows."

"Speaking of which, I think it's time to tell Persephone."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that last night." Last night, she thought dreamily. It was the most… perfect night ever, there were just no other words to describe. And in the morning, a small smile fluttered on her lips. She had woken when he had moved her on the couch, and she knew all about the tender kiss he had planted on her forehead.

"Earth to Theresa." Jay called as he waved a hand in front of her face. He had clearly said something to her and looked as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Wha…? Oh sorry, you were saying?"

"I was saying I think we should go after breakfast." He said turning back to the fridge and opened it.

"Sure, sounds good. So ah, what were you and Atlanta talking about?"

His face instantly grew beet red and was grateful for the cool rush of air coming from the fridge.

"Nothing important really."

"Sure."

§ § §

"Theresa let's go!" Jay called from her small candy-apple red convertible. He had always wanted to drive it but Theresa had a strict hands-off policy about her car.

In a mad dash, Theresa burst from the back door trying to drag a brush through her tussled hair while pulling on one of her shoes.

"Jay I know guys just pick stuff off the floor a bolt out the door, but it does take longer for girls to get ready."

She threw her brush in the back seat and pulled a compact out of her pocket.

"Ugh, you could have at least given me time to put on some makeup; I look like the vampire queen." She moaned as she clicked the tiny case closed, hopping into the seat next to Jay.

Jay smirked and tilted her chin up with one of his fingers. "I don't know. You make the bags under your eyes look good."

She batted his hand away in annoyance and stuck out her tongue.

"Alright you win, let's go." He sighed, holding his hands up in defeat.

She smiled smugly as she turned the keys in the ignition.

He fiddled with the radio as she adjusted the rear-view mirror. Her looked up at her and noticed the confident spark that he had seen there earlier had now been washed away with doubt.

"You shouldn't be nervous you know."

"What if she gets mad at me?"

Hastily Jay changed the subject. They talked about their families and junk food, anything Jay could think of to take Theresa's mind off things. It was bad enough they were just sitting ducks in Cronus' unknown scheme, but now Jay was afraid that Theresa was letting her insecurity take over. He had always known her to be confident in everything she did, but now she seemed to be afraid all the time. Whatever Cronus was planning Jay had to know, and he would stop at nothing to find out.

Finally they pulled up into the school parking lot. They quickly got out of the car and slowly walked toward the towering school that stood before them.

They walked the halls in eerie silence. It was Saturday so everyone was off at the mall or the beach, completely unaware of the secret world that lay only a janitor's closet away. Jay wondered whether the others were here yet. They had archery today with Ares, and everyone knew how the god of war hated to be kept waiting. To be fair the god of war pretty much had great dislike to everything, except winning.

At last they reached the familiar doorway of Mr. Suez's broom closet. Theresa halted as she reached for the medallion around her neck. She looked as if she was suddenly reconsidering her decision. But she didn't have time to decide for Jay quickly grabbed his gold pendent and jammed it into the lock.

"No turning back now I guess." She mumbled dully.

"It's good that we're telling her, she'll know what to do." Jay said soothingly. He placed a hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her into the small compartment. She folded her arms and leaned moodily against a shelf full of cleaning product.

"That's the spirit." He sighed sarcastically.

He pulled on the chain that dangled overhead. And the crystal blue pool appeared and grew before them. They walked through, and were greeted with the strange tingling sensation that they always claimed they would never get used to.

Their footsteps echoed loudly through the long marble hallway. Persephone's office was a little further down, past the courtyard where they usually held monster training. As they reached the office they noticed the home of the gods was unusually quiet, normally Hephaestus would be hobbling down this hall by now, on his way to the kitchen. But there was no one.

Jay and Theresa exchanged worried expressions and quickened their pace. It wasn't long before they reached the doorway to the office. But like the rest of the school it was deserted as well.

Theresa hurried into the room. A long tapestry hung on the back wall of the four spirits that controlled the seasons. As she neared them, the four women sprang to life. At first they seemed bored to see Theresa, but as they saw Jay they all began to giggle and wave. He blushed and waved awkwardly, and the fall spirit winked at him, followed with a tiny growl from the spirit of summer.

Theresa sighed impatiently and looked up to glare at the seasons. "Where's Persephone?" She asked frostily.

The winter season shivered. "Brrr, and I thought I was cold."

The other seasons covered their mouths to hide their giggling.

Theresa whipped around to face Jay. "Talk to them." She growled.

"Please," he began. "It's important that we speak with her."

The spring spirit sighed and shook her wild mane of hair. "Hera called a meeting with all the gods. They're in Chiron's study."

"Thanks." Jay said hastily as he ran after a quickly departing Theresa. He raced after her down the hall. He reached out a hand and caught her arm, stopping her.

"Alright five minutes ago I practically had to drag you in here, and now you can't get there fast enough. What is going on with you?"

Theresa ignored him. Her eyes once again flashed from certainty to doubt as she nervously bit her bottom lip. "Now I have to talk to not one god but all of them? No way can I do that!"

Jay wanted to pull out his hair. Her mood swings were starting to become impossible.

"Okay." He said slowly and grabbed her around her sagging shoulders. "What. Do. You. Want?"

She shook her head. "I want to go."

Jay closed his eyes in relief and took her hand in his, pulling her along with him.

They made a sharp beeline turn to Chiron's study. As they neared the ageing wood door they could hear voices in heated discussion coming from the other side.

Silently they pushed open the heavy door and their eyes opened in awe at the scene in front of them.

They had never seen so many gods in one room before. Theresa could see Persephone standing to one side of the room talking to Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, who was also mentor to Neil. Near them Hercules and Apollo were laughing about something, Hephaestus sitting next to them, a large sandwich in his hand. Ares and Artemis were arguing as usual, both of them trying to raise their voice to be the loudest. Hermes was bussing around the room, talking to everyone. There were also some gods that both teens didn't recognize, as they had never met them before. In the centre of all the commotion stood Hera, she had a grim expression on her face. Chiron was standing by her side watching Poseidon and Hades as they discussed something in hushed tones.

Jay stepped forward and cleared his throat. Suddenly every single head turned to stare at them. Jay took a step back toward Theresa, feeling instantly uncomfortable.

The room was deadly silent and both teens felt as if they were shrinking. Hera walked forward and the crowd instantly parted for her. She raised an arched eyebrow at the pair.

"Jay, Theresa. Why are you here?"

Jay felt as if his throat had firmly closed in on itself, until Theresa nudged him in the ribs.

"Yeah, uh… We needed to speak to Persephone." He answered lamely.

From where she was standing Persephone raised her head at the sound of her name. Then quickly she made her way to the front of the group to stand with Hera.

Hera continued to stare at the two heroes. Theresa was suddenly very aware of the steady gazes of the intimidating gods.

"May I ask what is so important that both you and Theresa need to speak with her?"

Gently Persephone laid her hand on Hera's arm. "I believe I know. Theresa might this have anything to do with the talk we had yesterday afternoon?"

Still at a loss of her tongue, Theresa nodded.

Hera inclined her head toward the blonde goddess. "I do not believe I enjoy being kept out of this secret. We will talk about this in my chambers. Chiron, you are in charge."

The centaur god dipped his head and closed the door as both goddesses and teens left the room. Turning on her heel, Hera made her way down the hall toward her room. Persephone turned to give the heroes a sympathetic look and quietly followed.

Jay gulped, still in shock of seeing so many gods. He looked over at Theresa and noticed at once how pale she looked. In fact she looked almost queasy. In a dazed fashion they followed their mentors who had just turned and disappeared around a bend up ahead. It wasn't long before they caught up to them; both were waiting patiently by the doorway that led to Hera's chambers. Hera swept an ageing hand toward the entrance and waited until they had both walked in before entering herself.

Hera's office was by far the largest of all the gods. It had high ceiling that stretched out until it reached large towering windows, which let in the bright rays of the early morning.

She sat behind a large desk and watched both teens awkwardly sit on a long sofa. Persephone walked over to stand next to the seated Hera, her calm face unreadable.

"Now," Hera said, not unkindly. "Tell me."

Theresa timidly stared up at them and began. She started at the beginning, about when she first started to have frightening visions almost a week ago. She sped through the details of the shadow and watching herself die, the whole time focusing on a spot on the wall just above their heads.

She paused almost dramatically several times as she talked about her confrontation with Cronus in the mine, and the shadow stone. As she reached the end of her story she risked a glance at the goddesses' faces. Hera's eyes were closed deep in thought while Persephone's face was lined with worry.

Finally she ended and nervously folded her arms over her chest. Hera's eyes were still closed shut, her mind lost in the depths of though. While Persephone just hung her head in quiet defeat.

Jay couldn't help but feel that perhaps the gods were as lost in this problem as they were.

At last Hera lifted her eyelids to reveal calm blue irises. "Thank you for your… belated honesty. I understand how upset this must have made you Theresa, but next time come to us sooner."

Theresa nodded guiltily. "I know."

But still both teens felt worried by Persephone's grim reaction. There was something they weren't telling them, and it wasn't good.

A small kind smile tugged at the corners of Hera's mouth. "I have reached a decision." She announced, her once quiet voice now suddenly booming through the room. "Theresa until further notice, you are to remain here in the home of the gods where you will be safe."

"Safe from what?"

But Hera only ignored her. "You may sleep in Chiron's study if you wish; it is usually the most peaceful there."

"Why can't I sleep in my own bed? What is going on?"

Now it was Persephone's time to speak. "Theresa try and understand it's for your own good."

"For my own good? Jay talk to them!" She cried, turning around to face her leader.

"Actually I think you should stay."

Theresa's jaw dropped and she stared in bewilderment at him. "You agree to this? Keeping me locked away like a prisoner."

"Theresa please," he pleaded with her. "Whatever Cronus is planning you know that you'll be safe here, his magic can't get you here. The others and I will stop him and-"

"So what, I don't get a say in this?"

Before anyone could speak, Theresa furiously stormed away to the door. Jay instantly tried to run after her.

"Follow me Jay and you'll be walking funny for a month." She snarled over her shoulder.

Jay stopped dead in his tracks and desperately watched her leave.

Persephone walked up and stood beside him. "Mood swings are usually the first sign." She murmured absently to herself.

"Wh-" He started, but before he could finish she silently walked away, lost in thought.

Was every woman going insane, or was it just him?

---

**Okay I should really end here before this gets horribly and painfully long. And hey this is the fastest I've every updated, so hooray for me. Alright I know this chapter wasn't as eventful as my other ones, in fact it was kinda boring but bear with me folks it is about to get really good, trust me.**

**I know you guys must get sick of being asked for reviews but c'mon, all you other authors know how awesome reviews are so please, I beg you, review. **


	5. nereid's tears

**I can't believe I'm already doing my fifth chapter. **

**Let me just apologize now if this chapter is a bit dull, I'm working my way up to a really great climax so bear with me folks. **

**Oh and one quick change to the last few chapters. I'd been calling Persephone's room her office but on the show it's called a solarium, so I'll call it that from now on. **

**And hey I just realized I haven't done any disclaimers for my last few chapters, so here's one for the entire story: Though I love CotT I do not own it. If I did there would be some definite changes, 1) Apollo wouldn't be some fat Euro-trash reject. 2) Hades would have a more masculine voice (the one he has now freaked me out when I first heard it) and 3) I would give everyone better shoes. I mean the footwear they're sporting now is just ugly. **

**Okay even I thought that was random, anyway on with chapter 5!**

**---**

Theresa winced as she peeled off the yellowing gauze that wrapped around her hand. Her fingers stung horribly and her wrist had turned an interesting array of purple, black and green. She hissed through her teeth as she tried to rub it. Quickly she snatched up another roll of gauze and hurriedly rewrapped herself. She sighed and miserably looked out the large window in the training arena.

Hera had bewitched it to make it look as if she was looking out on the New Olympia cityscape. As if she didn't miss her freedom enough. She gave one last scowl to the taunting scenery and rose to her feet. Maybe a little exploring would cheer her up.

As she wandered the corridors she found her feet taking her back to the portal that led to the high school. When she neared, she could hear the unmistakable voices of Chiron and Hephaestus. Carefully she crept closer and peered around a tall marble pillar. Chiron stood watching as Hephaestus knelt on the floor beside the swirling blue portal. His back was turned to Theresa, so she couldn't see what he was doing. Chiron whispered something to him; she couldn't make out what he said but could hear the anxiety in his voice. Straining her ears, she inched closer to the pair.

"Hurry will you, we must finish before she tries to escape." The half horse god said, stamping his hoof in impatience.

"Relax. Besides, why would she want to escape? Didn't Hera tell her what's going to happen if she does?"

Chiron sighed. "No, she believes that it shall only upset her."

"Yeah, I bet." Hephaestus said.

Theresa bit her tongue to keep herself from cursing. It was obvious who they were talking about.

"There you go, all done. No way she's getting out this way." Hephaestus grunted as he hauled himself back to his feet.

"Yes but can anyone else get in?"

"Oh sure. This lock is programmed to shield the portal only from Theresa. Watch." Hephaestus grinned with excitement as he dug his hand into his pocket. Finally he pulled out what he was looking for; three strands of long orange hair, her hair.

"You may want to stand back, not sure how powerful this thing is."

"Didn't you test it?"

"Test… yeah that would have been a good idea." Hephaestus stammered, pulling on a pair of goggles.

"Are you saying you nev-"

But the centaur's last words were drowned out as the god of fire tossed the hair at the portal. A sudden blinding light filled the hall, followed by a thundering explosion. Theresa ducked as debris came flying toward her. Thick black smoke billowed down the hall and the smell of burning hair greeted her nostrils.

As the smoke cleared Theresa looked around the now blackened pillar. The two gods stood with their backs turned to her. Small fires flickered around their feet. Hephaestus swayed unbalanced and turned to Chiron, chuckling. He pulled his goggles off his blackened face, and Theresa could see two white circles around his eyes where they had protected his skin.

Chiron spun around to glare at the reckless god, or at least tried to glare. It turned out the burning hair that Theresa had smelled was in fact the centaur's fur. His once thick beard and eyebrows were now completely singed off and the fur on his horse half had burned away, revealing large pink patches of skin.

Hephaestus rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I should have tested."

Chiron snorted angrily at him and turned, swatting him with the charred remains of his tail. The god of beasts stormed away yelling over his shoulder, "I suggest you try again, so that we don't kill her!"

Theresa's mouth hung open as she saw the full damage done to the corridor. The walls and ceiling were streaked with black soot, and the long detailed tapestry that had hung along it was now a smoldering heap of ash. The flames were slowly dieing and Theresa could see where they had eaten away a large hole in the wall. One of the pillars that had gotten the worst of the blast had crumbled; she assumed that was the debris that had flown at her head.

Suddenly she felt something warm trickle down her cheek. She reached up to her forehead where she was starting to feel a sharp pain. Drawing back her fingers she saw they were stained with blood.

She didn't have time to worry though, for at that moment Hera stormed down the hall, her eyes blazing with anger. Definitely not wanting to be caught, Theresa quickly turned and fled down the hall.

She ran as fast as she could, clutching her head to stop the flow of blood.She knew she had to get help but fear and pain clouded her judgement.

She had no idea where she was going; she just had to get away. Her surroundings began to look unfamiliar, and the stone halls began to look dirtier and ancient. She kept running until the hallways grew dark and grey. The old stones in the floor became uneven and jagged. She tripped and fell hard on her knees. Pain shot through her as if she had just fallen on glass. But she couldn't stop running. She limped, dragging her tired and bruised body, as fast as she could. Deeper and farther she ran into the maze, tearing through cobwebs that hung overhead. Her eyes glowed with the fear and madness of a trapped animal.

Her head pounded from the gash that ran along her forehead. She wheezed and coughed as the swirling dust that she kicked in to the air as she ran, flew into her mouth, coating her throat. But as her vision blurred and she swayed on her feet she finally admitted her defeat and sank to the ground.

The silence rang in her ears, her heart thudding wildly against her ribs. For the first time she looked around to take in her surroundings. She was in a large circular room with a high towering ceiling. Farther down, she could just make out a small door cloaked in darkness.

Sheer exhaustion finally began to take its toll on her as she laid her head back on the ground. She knew she couldn't sleep; if she didn't stop the bleeding soon there was a good chance she wouldn't make it back. Her eyelids drooped and her body began to feel numb. Her breathing became uneven and came out in a shallow rasping moan.

It was then Theresa heard something; water. It was faint and distant, but there was no mistaking the trickling flow of water slapping against water. She opened her eyes and lifted her throbbing head, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. It sounded almost like it was coming from all around her, flooding the room. She squinted and strained her ears listening for the source.

"There," she said aloud, pointing at the doorway. She forgot her pain and stood, driven on by curiosity. The sound of the water grew and filled her ears with silent encouraging whispers. Her feet carried her closer to the small entrance, her mind clouded as if in a trance. It wasn't long before she stood before the doorway.

Slowly she reached out a hand down to the rusted doorknob. Her fingertips had barely grazed it when suddenly the door swung open with a tremendous creak. A faint misty light flooded around her like fog. She looked in on a tiny room, caked with dust. Her eyes opened in amazement as she saw what sat in the middle of chamber.

§ § §

"Did Hera say why Theresa has to stay in the school?"

Jay shrugged awkwardly, sinking lower in to his seat. His friends all sat comfortably in Herry's truck on their way to visit Theresa. A few hours earlier Jay had returned to the dorm. When the others asked him where Theresa was he quickly told them about her new living arrangements. He had not, however, told them about anything else, not about her visions, the shadow stone, or Cronus.

He wasn't sure why he had kept these things from his friends. He had thought he was doing it because they wouldn't know what to do and the truth might only upset them. But now as he sat with his closest friends he knew that keeping a secret from them, especially Atlanta, was harder than he could have imagined.

At the moment the huntress was glaring daggers into the back of his head. She had always known when someone was lying to her. If they looked shifty or sweaty or fidgeted too much she could always tell. And if Jay was keeping something from them, then Theresa could be in grave danger.

Beside her Archie scowled out the window. Lately he had noticed how much Atlanta was staring at their leader. He thought back angrily to last night and their secret chat out in the hall. Or this morning when Jay had ordered the others to jog around the park so that he and Atlanta could be alone. Jay had Theresa, so why couldn't he leave Atlanta alone?

"Arch?"

Archie looked around to face Jay opening the side door and looking up at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"We're here. What's with you?"

"Nothing." He shot back. He jumped to the ground next to Jay and shoved past him.

Jay rubbed the back of his head. He wondered how long it would take until everyone on his team hated him.

"While we're young Jay!" Atlanta called to him hoisting a duffle bag over her shoulder. The others all stood around the parking lot, waiting for him. The school cast a long shadow over them as dusk approached.

Jay sighed and ran over to them. He hoped that Theresa had cooled off and wondered what she was doing now. She was probably just sitting in the courtyard completely bored out of her mind.

§ § §

Theresa stood frozen in place as she stared at what was before her. It towered over her, her neck hurt just from looking up at it. It was so hauntingly beautiful Theresa almost felt like she would cry. Entranced by it, she walked closer. She longed to touch it, just to make sure it was real.

It was a fountain. A gorgeous woman sat in a pool of water, two fish perched beside her. The crystal clear water swirled and shone with misty light. Water gurgled from the mouth of the two fish, slapping cheerily against the still pool below. But it was the woman that broke Theresa's heart.

Her perfectly carved face was turned away, starring longingly into the water. All her features were soft and elegant, trapped perfectly into the stone from which she was sculpted. Long loose hair flowed smoothly across her skin, and her figure was small and willowy.

But despite all her beauty, the woman's face was twisted in grief. As Theresa looked hard at the statue she could see steady streams of water flowing from her eyes. She was crying. Her twin tears rolled silently down her cheeks and dripped into the pool.

Theresa moved closer, her arm outstretched. She just had to touch the stone; she needed to feel its smooth texture beneath her fingertips. An invisible force urged her forward, begging her to move closer to the woman.

Then, as if blown by a sudden wind, the door behind her slammed shut. Cold dread washed over her as she rushed to it. She pulled and tugged trying to open it, but it was no use. She moaned slightly and gently knocked her head against the wood.

"Great going Theresa. Guess it's true what they say, curiously kills the cat"

"_Yes but satisfaction brought it back."_

Theresa whipped around crouched low to the ground in a defense position.

"Who's there?" She called, trying to keep her voice from shaking with fear.

"_I did not mean to frighten you."_

Theresa gasped; had the statue just moved? Slowly she stood and walked to the fountain. Cautiously she reached out a hand and skimmed the cheek of the statue with her fingers. The cold running tears splashed and flowed over her hand.

Suddenly the head of the woman jerked away.

"_That tickles."_ She giggled, her eyes dancing with mirth. Her laughter chimed and tinkled like bells.

"Who…what…are you?"

The woman smiled fondly at her. _"You are so much like him."_

"Excuse me?"

"_Sit, please."_ The woman waved a hand to the rim of the pool, inviting Theresa to seat herself.

"I'd rather stand." Theresa said folding her arms across her chest.

The woman looked at her with mild annoyance. _"You have no reason to fear me…Theresa."_

"How do you know my name?"

"_I could sense his presence in you."_

"What are you talking about?" Theresa asked. Her irritation at this woman and her riddles was steadily rising.

"_I will answer all your questions, but you must sit first."_

Theresa stared at her hesitantly, but eventually her curiosity won her over. Slowly she walked over to the fountain and sat on the rim of the pool, never taking her eyes of the woman. The statue's stone eyes stared back at her; surprisingly they were filled with warmth and gentleness. As Theresa made herself as comfortable as she could on the hard stone surface, the woman dipped her hand into the water.

As she lifted her cupped hand out, Theresa could see some of the sparkling water pooled in her palm. The woman closed her eyes, holding the water close to her face. Then she tossed it into the air. Theresa slid away from the falling water and waited expectantly for the splash, but was greeted with silence.

The woman gently touched her shoulder and pointed upward. Theresa turned and saw a small floating orb of water. Gently the woman reached up, the ball of liquid quivered at her touch, and Theresa was afraid that it would shatter. But as she moved her hand back down, the ball followed, floating just above her palm. The woman smiled and cupped it delicately with her hands. In a smooth fluid movement she balanced it on a single finger, and it started to spin.

"Now you're just showing off." Theresa teased.

The woman winked and lowered the sphere to her.

"_Look closely, stare into its depths and you will see my story."_

Theresa obeyed and looked at the ball of water, entranced by they way it shone and glowed. Suddenly Theresa could see shapes and colours start to form deep inside.

"_Concentrate."_ The woman instructed. _"Do you see it?"_

Theresa squinted and stared hard at the water. "Yes." Theresa smiled and watched as images of buildings and people began to appear.

"_My name is Arethusa, I am a Nereid, a type of sea-nymph and I am one of the fifty daughters of Nereus, the sea god." _As Arethusa spoke, the images inside the orb swirled and changed. Now Theresa cold see a clear deep ocean, filled with blue-haired women. They frolicked and sang as they swam carefree through their under water kingdom.

"_We all knew and cared for your ancestor Theseus, that is why when I sensed you here I knew I had to meet you. I had sensed your presence before, when you first arrived here, but it was so faint I thought I was only imagining it. But know that you are here I…"_

Theresa looked up at the rambling sea-nymph, and softly cleared her throat.

"_Oh I am sorry; I tend to carry on quite a bit. It is my curse, in fact it is the reason I am trapped in this form."_

"So what happened to you?"

The Nereid sighed and waved her hand over the water ball. Once again the pictures changed, morphing into the face of a tall red-headed goddess.

"That's Artemis."

Arethusa nodded. _"When I was young and very foolish, I taunted and insulted her. She became very angry and in her rage she transformed me into stone. At first I pleaded with her, I cried and begged her to return me to my true form. She told me my fake tears were wasted on her, but eventually she decided to test my words. So she built a pool around me and said if my tears were true and could overflow this pool then I would be turned back. So for years I cried, filling the pool with my useless tears. But I will never be free, my tears are not true, they are tainted with selfishness."_

"But you don't seem selfish to me."

"_You are kind, it is true I have grown since then and long lived out my immature and reckless ways, but only when the gods see that I am ready will I ever be changed back, that is why I stay here and guard this pool."_

"The pool, why?"

"_I, like my sisters, am a sea-nymph. Good magic flows throw me, and when I cry my tears shine and swell with my magic. I protect it from the unjust and I believe that perhaps the gods will see that I have changed, until then I shall remain like this."_

"Don't you get lonely?"

"_At times, but I can still see my family, through the magic in the water."_

Once again the images inside the orb changed, now a beautiful woman with violet-blue hair could be seen smiling up at them.

"_My beloved sister Amphitrite. She was married to Poseidon and grew quite fond of Theseus, even though he was not her son."_

"How long have you been here?"

"_I have long lost count of the many centuries that have been here." _

Then the Nereid sighed and gently lowered the glowing orb back into the pool.

"_I am afraid I grow weary, I cannot show you any more."_

"I guess I should be getting back any way." Theresa sighed. But as she stood she felt herself sway and her vision blur.

"_What is it?"_

"My head, I think I l-lost too much blood." Her words came out in unsteady slurs and she clumsily sat back down.

"_Drink from the pool it will heal you, hurry."_

Theresa slowly dunked a hand into the water. As she pulled it back out she could see her reflection in the clear surface. Her face was pale and her hair was sticking to the blood that streaked her forehead. Eagerly she brought her cupped hands to her lips and drank. The crisp fresh water washed down her throat with a cool smooth feeling. She dipped her hands back into the water and greedily brought more liquid to her mouth. She licked her lips, and lowered her head into the pool sucking in the water. She drank until her insides felt like they would burst.

Finally she hauled her head out of the water, falling to the floor and breathing deeply. Her hair was soaked and clung to her head. Standing up again she looked into the pool at her reflection. Her skin was completely flawless; there was no sign of any injury.

"Thank you." She said whipping her mouth and burping. She looked away from Arethusa, ashamed at her greedy behaviour.

"_I'm sorry but the water could not heal your hand. It can only heal the wounds that are truly life threatening, your wrist, I'm afraid, is not."_

Theresa stared down at her wrapped wrist.

"That's alright, I don't mind."

The sea-nymph smiled her enchanting smile and nodded at her.

"_Will you come back and visit me when you're not too busy?"_

"Of course I'd love to! Besides I'm going to be here awhile."

Arethusa stared at her, clearly confused.

"Never mind it's a long story."

"_Well perhaps you would like to share it when you visit."_

"Sure, how about tonight?"

The Nereid grinned. _"I look forward to it."_

§ § §

Somehow Theresa found herself walking the familiar hall that led to Persephone's solarium. She wasn't sure how she had been able to navigate her way through the old dark halls, but for some reason she seemed to know where she was going. As she walked she made sure to take note of certain statues or tapestries so that she would remember her way back to Arethusa's fountain.

Finally she made her way to the tall doorway that led to Persephone's room. Suddenly she heard the shuffling of feet coming from inside her mentor's chambers. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard her name being called.

She sighed as she turned, hoping that someone hadn't caught her. But she was caught off guard as two arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Theresa where have you been!"

Theresa breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Atlanta's face staring at her.

"When did you get here?" Theresa asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes ago, we were so worried about you!"

"What why?"

Atlanta grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into the solarium. As Theresa sat on a large purple cushion Atlanta walked over to a platform at the front of the room and picked up a large blue duffle bag. Grabbing it with both hands she rushed back to Theresa, dropped it at her feet and sat on a pillow beside her.

"I heard you were staying here for awhile so I brought you some clothes."

Theresa unzipped the bag and smiled. It looked as if Atlanta had run into her closet, grabbed everything and shoved it inside.

"So I guess Jay told you."

"Well he was sort of vague, all he said was that Hera was making you stay here and you were pretty pissed."

"Yeah that about sums it up."

"So you don't know why she's making you stay?" Atlanta asked suspiciously.

Theresa shook her head. At least Jay had kept her secret; she didn't think she could handle what her friends might do if they found out.

"Well I guess we can call off the search party."

"What?"

"The others are searching the entire school for you, we were worried."

"Why?"

"Theresa the front hall was blown up! We didn't know what to think."

"Well I'm fine."

Atlanta sighed. "Well the others will be glad to hear that, even if they probably are going to be annoyed at you."

"What did I do?"

"You scared us, walking off like that."

Theresa folded her arms over her chest. "It's not like I meant to." She mumbled.

"C'mon," Atlanta said pulling Theresa to her feet. "Let's go tell the guys."

"No wait," Theresa hesitated. "Do you think we can just have a guy free night tonight?"

The truth was she did want to see the boys but she just didn't think she could be around Jay yet.

Atlanta grinned. "That sounds great. Honestly I don't know how I'm going to survive without you in a house full of boys. I already need a break from them."

Theresa laughed. "Thanks Atlanta. Oh we could have a slumber party!"

Atlanta groaned. "You now I would never do this for anyone but you."

"I know." Theresa giggled.

---

**So what's going to happen at the slumber party? Well I can't tell you, what kind of writer would I be then? **

**Oh and here's a fun fact about the story. Both Nereids and the Arethusa fountain are real things. However I took a bit of artistic licence with the fountain, the real one is in Italy, I think, and it's alot different than I described it. But the shadow stone is just something I came up with.**

**Also the reason I gave Theresa a sprained wrist is because when I was thirteen I was playing on this huge snow hill when somejerkpushed me. I feel six feet right on my wrist. Yeah ouch. It didn't turn all those lovely colours though, no but once I passed out from heat stroke and collapsed down an entire flight of stairs. My knee turned five different colours! **

**Alright for those of you who haven't turned away in boredom or disgust you have my word that I'll shut up now. Oh and as always review please, it'sreally a big help. **


	6. the return of the shadow

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got a new dog and he takes up most of my time so I really couldn't write, sorry. This is the longest chapter I've ever done so get comfy. **

**---**

Cronus stalked down the long stone plank that overlooked the swirling green pool of water below. Argon stood waiting for him, whimpering slightly. The image of Theresa was frozen on the water's surface. He had been watching her for weeks, waiting and plotting. But Cronus was not a patient god. Every day she remained in that cursed school was a day that she was slipping out of his fingers. He had to act now before she was completely lost to him.

The god of time roughly shoved the giant away and waved his hand over the water. The murky liquid washed away the face of Theresa, replacing her with the picture of a Neried sitting in a stone basin of water. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched her sob into her pool.

"Honestly Arethusa you don't have to put on such a show. Do you have no dignity left?"

The sea-nymph jerked her head up at the sound of his voice. Instantly her sad innocent face turned into a cruel sneer.

"_What do you want?"_ She hissed. Her once warm pleasant voice had now turned high and sharp. Cronus winced at the sound of it as Argon shut his eyes and whimpered.

"I need to speak with you. In person." He called down to her.

She glared and dipped her hand into the water and it glowed with harsh bright light. Slowly Arethusa started to sink into her pool, scowling miserably at the water. Then Cronus' pool went black and still. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the Nereid to appear.

Beside him Argon peered down at the pool wondering what was so interesting. Suddenly both saw ripples begin to form on the water. Master and giant watched as the top of a stone head broke through the surface of the water.

Arethusa rose slowly from the depths, the water flowing off of her. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring up at the dark god.

"_Well?"_ She asked through clenched teeth.

"What, no hello?"

The sea-nymph's eyes flashed. Cronus smirked as the black water below her bubbled and steamed.

"What progress have you made with the girl?"

Arethusa smiled smugly. _"She didn't even make it challenging."_

"Has she drunk the water yet?"

"_Yes, it will only be a matter of hours before it starts to take effect."_

"Good, we will do it tonight."

The sea-nymph raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. _"You said we would wait, I thought I had more time."_

"No." He bellowed down to her. "Already I can feel her powers growing. If she is not turned tonight than all hope is lost."

"_Do not raise your voice to me, you arrogant snake. Without me you wouldn't even be able to get the girl."_

Cronus practically snarled at her. "I only need your magical waters, you are just an unfortunate bonus. Now get out of my sight!"

When Arethusa just stared back coldly Cronus balled his hands into fists. "Why are you still here?"

"_Have you forgotten our deal Cronus? You said on the night I bring you the girl you would restore me to my true form."_

Cronus scoffed cruelly. "Yes, when you bring me the girl. But since I do not see her here yet, you will have to wait."

"_Very well Cronus, but just know that if you turn on me you will regret it."_

"Just open the portal to the school and have the girl ready. Then I promise you will get exactly what you deserve."

§ § §

"Theresa hurry up!"

Quickly Theresa pulled on her pyjamas, a sky blue tank top decorated with baby blue daises and matching bottoms. She hadn't worn them in years, the top was a size too small and showed off her flat tanned stomach, but Atlanta didn't have much time to pick out any other pair.

Atlanta popped her head around the corner as Theresa vainly tried to tug the top lower. She was dressed in more comfortable attire; a white camisole and blue plaid boxers.

"Where did you find this?" She asked her friend.

Atlanta shrugged. "It was on the floor in the back of your closet. Now c'mon, I agreed that I would watch one romantic comedy with you so let's hurry up and get it over with."

"Trust me you'll love it." Theresa grinned as she grabbed her friend's hand and led her into Hera's chambers. Both girls gasped as they saw a huge movie screen in the middle of the room.

Hephaestus stood to one side with a large remote in his hands. "I made this a few years ago, thought you might enjoy it."

Theresa laughed and raced over to him. In an instant her arms were flung around him and she kissed his scruffy cheek. His face flushed red and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…well uh, j-just press this button here to turn it on." He stammered.

As Theresa let go of him, Atlanta walked over and took the remote and started playing with the buttons. Quickly Hephaestus left as fast as he could hobble.

"Too bad Odie isn't here, he'd love this." Theresa said as she stood next to her friend.

"Yeah, and if he was here maybe we could figure out how to work this thing." Atlanta said pointing the remote at the TV and madly pushing the buttons.

"Let me try." Theresa sighed as she took the device from her friend. She pushed a large red button on the top and the screen suddenly sprang to life. She was about to gloat when there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe Hephaestus came back." Atlanta said as she flopped down on the couch.

Theresa shrugged and walked over to the door. But when she opened it no one was there. She was about to close it again when the door hit something. Looking down she saw a large pizza box on the floor. Grinning happily she bent to pick it up and saw there was a note attached. As she made her way back to Atlanta she read it.

_Hope you enjoy._

_-Hera_

"Alright pizza." Atlanta said as Theresa opened the lid. On one half was pepperoni and the other mushroom, peppers and sausage.

"I can't believe she knew our favourite toppings." Atlanta said as she tore out a slice.

"I can't believe they get delivery here."

§ § §

Theresa sighed dreamily and lay back on the floor as she watched a tall British actor pull a petite blonde woman into a deep passionate embrace. As the credits rolled by she turned to look at Atlanta. Her friend was trying to discreetly wipe her misting eyes.

"I knew it!" She cried getting to her knees.

Atlanta jumped and looked at Theresa. "What, I was yawning so much my eyes began to water that's all."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "You're such a romance lover in denial."

Atlantamade a face and stood, stretching her arms over her head. "Please I was bored out of my mind. What do you want to do n-"

Before Atlanta could finish Theresa had jumped to her feet and walloped her friend with a pillow. She could have sworn she heard her squeak in surprise. Atlanta quickly rounded on her friend, her mouth open in shock but her eyes gleaming with excitement. In a flash she snatched the pillow closest to her and swung it at her friend. Theresa managed to dodge it but was still caught off guard and fell rather clumsily on her behind.

Seizing her chance Atlanta whacked Theresa over the head. Ducking the next blow, Theresa reached up and caught Atlanta's wrist in her hand. Without a second thought she yanked her down, hard. The wiry redhead tumbled on the floor as Theresa got to her feet again.

Unable to help herself, Theresa let out a giddy laugh as she bounced on the balls of her feet, her pillow held on front of her like a sword. Atlanta was soon back on her feet, her face was growing red, and her hair flew wildly from her head. She grinned as she darted forward, swatting her friend on the butt.

Theresa yelped and swung at her friend. "Save the ass slapping for Archie." Theresa grinned as her words took their desired effect, Atlanta stopped dead in her tracks and Theresa managed to get in a few slaps of her pillow before Atlanta came after her.

§ § §

Theresa collapsed on the ground beside Atlanta, blowing away a small feather that floated near her face. Her sides ached and her head swelled with a hazy buzz. She giggled uncontrollably as she saw the carnage of feathers and torn cushions. The rest of the room was almost as bad, furniture was overturned and rugs lay in heaps after being kicked carelessly out of the way. Several potted plants had tragically not survived, and now the only remains were shards of clay pots buried in mounds of dirt and mangled shrubs.

"Hera's going to kill us." Theresa said. She had tried to sound serious but still hadn't managed to control her light-headed giggling.

Atlanta only groaned and lazily kicked her friend. "How are we going to clean this up?"

"We'll do it tomorrow." Theresa said groggily. Slowly both girls' heads drooped as they lay down on the few undamaged pillows. Atlanta swept away several empty bags of chips and sour gummy worms, the remains of their earlier junk food gorge.

As the peaceful quiet slowly wrapped around their minds like a warm blanket, the door at the far end of the room creaked open. Hera smiled fondly at the two sleeping girls and waved a hand at the mess that lay before her. Suddenly the pillows re-stuffed themselves with the snowy white feathers as her plants stood right-side up again in newly mended pots. The room transformed back into its proper order and Hera titled her chin up, proud of her work.

As she heard the slow steady breathing of sleep, she quietly entered the room. Making her way to the girls she watched their chests rise and fall and their eyelids flutter. As she knelt down between them she laid a gentle hand on their arms. She felt so proud of her young pupils, but there was something else as well. She had grown so attached to all of them, without even realizing it.

But as she turned her head to look at Theresa she couldn't help feeling fear. Hera had dealt with the shadow stone before, she had seen its destructive force. And she knew that the few who did survive were never the same.

As long as Theresa stayed within the walls of the school she would be safe, but for how long? She remembered once when a young man had tried to resist the power of the stone. In days he had gone mad and wound up taking his own life to stop the voice he said kept calling to him.

Herahad faith in Theresa's strength, but she was only a teenager. How long could she fight the inevitable? Either way she would lose, they all would lose.

When she could feel the warm sting of tears well in her eyes Hera stood. Casting one last look down at the sleeping girls she turned and left. Pausing at the door she waved her grey hand once more and the lights in the room turned off, eclipsing the room into darkness. As she closed the door behind her, the light from the outside moon fell on Atlanta, turning her skin an eerie glowing white. But beside her, sudden shadows swallowed the helpless still form of Theresa.

§ § §

"_Theresa, where are you?" _

_Theresa awoke to the sound of running water. Slowly she opened her eyes against a harsh light that robbed her of her vision. As she squinted to adjust her eyes, she could see she was no longer in Hera's chambers. She had no idea where she was, the room itself seemed endless. She could see nothing but white, if she had been a religious person she might have believed she was in heaven. _

_Lifting her head she looked around. The room seemed familiar, she had been here before. As she reached her hand out beside her she could feel the smooth cool surface of stone. _

"_Arethusa." She said aloud. Suddenly she recognized where she was and could just make out the faint outline of a tall fountain in the blinding light. _

"_Theresa, have you forgotten me so soon?" _

_Suddenly Theresa remembered the promise she had made only hours ago. _

"_I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you, I can't believe I forgot! Please let me make it up to you, can I see you tomorrow?" _

"_No Theresa, time is running out!"_

"_What? Arethusa what are you talking about?"_

_But no reply met her words. Theresa got to her feet and squinted toward where she heard the Nereid's voice. But the fountain had disappeared; even the sound of rushing water had gone, filling the room with uncomfortable silence. _

This has got to be a dream, _she thought,_ I shouldn't have had that entire carton of cookie dough._ Almost as if in agreement her stomach churned and moaned._

_She sighed and shut her eyes tight in a vain attempt to wake. Muttering to herself she turned around to try and find the small wooden door. _

_Suddenly she gasped and stumbled backward as stone eyes appeared inches from her face. Arethusa's hand snaked out and grabbed Theresa's wrist before the girl could fall. _

"_A-Arethusa, you're off your fountain."_

_The sea-nymph ignored her and continued to stare at her with a frightening intensity. Theresa was becoming very aware of the strong painful grip the Nereid had on her only undamaged wrist. _

"_Arethusa I'm sorry really, but please let me go that hurts." Theresa said as she tried to free herself._

"_No Theresa, you must come with me, there isn't any time."_

"_Arethusa please, what's going on?"_

_The stone woman sighed. "You are in danger Theresa; I saw it when you touched the water. I saw a dark man coming for you."_

"_I already know that, but it's alright he can't get me here." Theresa told her, trying to comfort her friend. _

"_No you are not safe here, please come with me, I will hide you, I can protect you."_

_Theresa tried to stay calm, after all it was understandable for her new friend to be worried for her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her cool with everyone thinking they had to protect her._

"_Arethusa please don't worry about me, the school is protected and besides I can still defend myself." _Even if no one else thinks so,_ she thought._

_But Arethusa didn't seem to be listening anymore. She looked at her feet as if she was thinking of something else. _

"_Arethusa…" Theresa said hesitantly. Instinctively she rested her hand on the sea-nymph shoulder. In a flash the Nereid's hand shot out and grabbed her. Arethusa held on to both her arms and dragged her across the uneven stone floor. Theresa gasped as she saw the fountain suddenly appear a few feet away from them. Scarier still was when she realized what Arethusa planned to do._

"_Arethusa what are you doing!" she cried as they stood by the edge of the pool. When she had looked into it earlier that day the pool was only a few feet deep, but now the crystal blue waters seemed endless. _

"_I tried asking nicely Theresa but now you leave me no choice." The Nereid said calmly. _

_With surprising force Theresa was pushed into the pool. It had an icy edge to it and Theresa shivered as she tried to keep her head above the water. But she was fighting against something, an invisible force that wrapped around her legs and pulled. Cold fingers dug into her legs as she fought. _

_Above her she heard a strange hissing noise. Looking up she saw Arethusa glaring at her._

"_Stop fighting it!" She ordered._

_Theresa felt confused, why would Arethusa do this? _

_The Nereid sighed and sat on the rim of the pool looking down with a sad expression on her face._

"_Believe it or not I do feel almost…guilty about this, you were the only person to be nice to me in such along time. But a deal with Cronus is just too good to pass up."_

_Theresa gasped letting in a large amount of water into her mouth. Theresa clawed at the stone walls of the pool that traveled down forever into the unknown. _

"_Cronus! Arethusa he's tricking you! What ever he's promised he lying." Theresa yelled to her as the fingers started yanking zealously on her._

_The sea-nymph laughed cruelly and looked at Theresa with a look that was a mixture a pity and disgust. "You foolish girl, Cronus would never dare double cross me, now be quiet and drown."_ (**a/n If I had a nickel for every time someone said that to me**.)

_Anger grew inside Theresa like never before. Reaching up she grabbed Arethusa's wrist and pulled her down with her as they both went under. _

_Theresa opened her eyes and saw the Nereid sinking steadily. She cursed unheard threats at Theresa, clawing at her legs, but her stone body made it impossible for her to swim back up. Grinning happily Theresa swam quickly for the surface. But as she was about to be free at last she slammed into something, hard. Lifting her fist she swung with tremendous force at the surface of the water. She screamed in pain, of course under the water it came out in only a bubbling moan. _

_Her fist had made contact with something hard as stone, her knuckles were swollen and red. She tried again, this time lightly hitting the water with her palm. As she touched the water she could see tiny ripples of light travel along the surface. _

_Her head was becoming light from lack of oxygen and her lungs felt tight. Desperately she banged her fist against the magical shield. But it was no use, each time she hit it, the barrier shone with yellow fire that burned her hands. _

_She knew she couldn't panic; she just had to find another way out that's all. But bottomless pits usually tend to have only one exit. Suddenly she felt stone hands wrap around her ankles. She looked down and saw the crazed face of a Nereid grinning wickedly back at her._

"_Did you think you could escape?" She cackled. Her voice changed somehow, it no was no longer light and gentle, now it was sharp and screechy. Arethusa clawed her way up Theresa leg, causing both to sink fast. Theresa looked up and saw the light from the surface becoming smaller and smaller as the water around her became dark. _

_Her strength was fading fast, any minute she would no longer be able to fight. With one last effort she kicked the sea-nymph squarely between the eyes. Arethusa shrieked and covered her face with both hands, releasing Theresa. _

_The redhead managed a small smile as she floated back to the top. Her vision dimmed, looking back to the surface she could see the light fade and sway. _

"_You horrid girl! Look what you did to my beautiful face!"_

_Theresa felt two strong hands grab her cheeks and she was pulled down face to face with Arethusa. Even with her fading vision, Theresa could still see the long deep crack that traveled down the Nereid's stone face. _

_Suddenly the crack grew, the two halves of the statue's face shifted apart. Arethusa panicked and lifted her hands to her face tried to keep it from separating. _

_Then with one last fierce look at Theresa she whispered, "Come Theresa, I have something to show you." _

_The nymph's face shattered, stone shards pelted the walls of the pool. Theresa could feel her own face bombarded with sharp stone fragments but was paying too much attention to what was happening to the Nereid to care. _

_What was once Arethusa's beautiful face was now a gapping hole. It was so black and dark Theresa felt as if she was becoming lost in its inky depths just staring at it. But there was something else, she thought at first she was imagining it but the darkness was moving. _

_Then with a sickening jolt she realized, the shadow had returned. _

_Long thick black vines shot out and captured her wrists and ankles. They made fast work of binding her legs and arms together. Her weary body couldn't defend herself against the shadow and within seconds her entire body was trapped in dark mass. It felt strangely cold and wet and it stuck to her skin. She tried to kick her legs but the shadow was too thick and it felt as if she were floating in honey. _

_With the little fight she had left she managed to keep her head free. But the water around her was no better than what was devouring her body. Soon long black ropes grew up from the shadow and stuck to her hair. She felt several loop around her neck and the top of her head, tightening the more she resisted._

_She was pulled further and further into thedarkness knowing there was no use. With a silent prayer to the heavens for a swift and painless end, she was sucked into the shadow._

§ § §

_She was falling. The shadow invaded all around her, pulling at her clothes and hair. The water had disappeared and Theresa could once again breathe. But the air was sour and putrid, it tasted stale and filled her lungs with a foul feeling. She could see nothing but darkness, but she could feel the tightness of the magical binds on her skin. _

"_Theresa I have something to show you." Came the thundering voice of Arethusa._

_Suddenly Theresa was yanked to one side and her plummeting halted. Before her eyes she could see colours swirl and rough shapes begin to form inside the shadow. She saw her friends, all of them except Jay. They stood small and weak, but what was stranger still was their appearance. _

_Herry was trying to walk forward, only his arms were trapped inside great boulders that dragged along the ground. Archie stood away from the others fighting against an invisible enemy. He swung his fists at the thin air blocking and ducking at the same time. Beside him Odie was curled into a ball, swatting at something that wasn't there, perhaps Archie's unseen opponent. Neil wasn't moving at all, he stood a look of terror sealed on his frozen face, his hands trying to shield himself._

_Atlanta stood alone, she looked around as if waiting for something to strike, her wrist cross bow at the ready. Suddenly someone or something swooped down in front of her. The figure wore all black, their face was hidden by an equally black mask. Atlanta seemed to be trying to talk with whoever it was, begging them to stop. By the person only threw their head back and laughed. With a flick of their wrist the figure caused the ground below Atlanta to shift and crack. With an ear-splitting roar the earth split and swallowed Atlanta whole. _

_The masked stranger turned and saw Theresa. It leapt into the air swooping over to her. Theresa could see the eyes of the mask glowing blood red with thin snake like pupils. The person stood in front of Theresa, whoever it was they were exactly her height. The stranger leaned into her, until their face was a hair away from hers. _

_Driven by an invisible force, Theresa's hand lifted up to the person's face and pulled away the mask. Pale orange hair escaped and flowed down the shoulders of the stranger. It was her. _

_The dark Theresa laughed and pushed her away. Suddenly she was falling again; colours and shapes flew before her eyes. Cruel laughter echoed in her ears as Theresa screamed. Finally she stopped, slamming against solid wall. She looked to her side and saw the colours and shapes form once again. _

_Jay stood tired and bruised, his xiphos blade held in front of him. A great shadow loomed over him, a shadow of a man holding two golden scythes in each hand. Cronus stepped out into the light a smug smile pulling at his lips. _

"_You have been beaten you fool give up!" Cronus snarled at him._

"_Never!" Jay shot back. In a swift movement Jay swung his sword at the god, every muscle in his body straining to win. But Cronus matched this attack with one of his own and sliced his weapon along the boy's stomach. Jay cried out in agony as Theresa screamed along with him. The brown-haired boy shook his head trying to forget his pain and reached for his sword that he had dropped. But he was too slow and quickly Cronus' blade was pointed at Jay's throat. The dark god grabbed the boy by his hair a pulled his head back._

"_Remember Jay, remember this as the day you lost everything." _

_Theresa shut her eyes as she heard Jay's choked scream and the soft thud of his dead body hitting the earth. _

_Theresa wanted to scream but didn't think she had the energy. She brought her hands to her eyes and sobbed uncontrollably. Her breath hitched and she saw Jay's unmoving body float before her eyes._

_Soon it disappeared in a cloud of swirling colours along with the cries of her friends as the fought. She could feel the shadow growing thicker and heavier as she was dragged down. _

"_That's it Theresa, give up. You're seeing the future. And not even you can stop this future." Theresa felt Arethusa beside her in the darkness. "Now listen when you wake up you will come and find me, understand?"_

_Theresa wanted to swing at her, kick her, something, but found that her mind was slowly clouding. Slowly she felt herself beginning to lose control of her body as she was pushed farther and farther into her mind._

"_Don't fight it Theresa, I control you now, and you _will_ listen to me."_

_In the back of her mind Theresa tried to scream_ Never! _but her body wouldn't listen and slowly her head nodded. _

"_Good, now wake up."_

§ § §

Back in New Olympia Theresa sat up in her bed. Slowly she rose to her feet and walked toward the door. She was so lost in her trance that she didn't even hear when Atlanta awoke as well.

The fiery redhead watched as her friend opened the door and disappeared into the hall. _Probably going to the bathroom,_ she thought. Suddenly remembering the unwise amount of pop she herself had drank that night she quickly got up and followed her friend.

Atlanta had to run to catch up with Theresa who was already turning down the next hallway. She was about to yell at her friend to slow down when she saw Theresa wasn't traveling in the direction of the bathrooms. Atlanta still followed wondering what her friend was up to. It wasn't until Theresa passed Persephone's solarium that Atlanta knew there was only one place she could be headed; the portal.

_She's going to get herself blown up! _Atlanta thought. But as Theresa stood before the hallway that led to the portal into the outside world she quickly turned left and disappeared down a different darker doorway. When Atlanta jogged over to it she realized that this hallway had definitely not been here before. It was smaller than the rest of the school with a low ceiling that was covered with ancient cobwebs. It was unpleasantly dark, there were no windows to let in light.

But Theresa was in there, and whatever she could be doing it couldn't be safe if she was keeping it a secret from Atlanta. Ignoring her better judgement Atlanta followed into the small dank hole.

It was too quiet inside, there was no sign of life anywhere. Atlanta was sure that at any minute Theresa would turn around and find her sneaking around behind her. But Theresa was strangely unaware of anything. Atlanta had watched as Theresa stubbed her toe against a rock that jutted out from the floor. She expected Theresa to cry out in pain, but her friend didn't even seem to notice. It was just too weird.

In the darkness Atlanta could just make out a round room ahead with a high ceiling. It seemed to be what Theresa had been searching for. When the paler redhead stood in the center of the great room Atlanta crouched down, hidden by the shadows.

Atlanta watched her friend closely. It looked like she was listening to someone, every so often she would nod and mumble something. Then she lifted her head and started walking towards something that was hidden further in the room. Atlanta squinted to see where her friend was headed and could just see a small wooden door swinging open to let Theresa in. Stealthily Atlanta hurried toward the door as it slammed shut behind Theresa, and put an ear to the wood.

Inside she could hear a voice, it was painfully sharp and high.

"_You have done well Theresa but there is one last thing you must do before you go. There is someone who knows too much Theresa, and we can have anyone knowing our little secret, can we?" _

Suddenly the door swung open with a tremendous force, knocking Atlanta over.

"_Destroy her Theresa!"_

Atlanta gulped and looked back toward the voice trying to see who it was. But her view was blocked by Theresa. Atlantalooked up at her, her hands were curled into fists and her body was crouched low, ready to strike.

Atlanta was about to say something when Theresa shot forward. She had only a second to roll out of the way before Theresa slammed her fist into the solid stone where she had just been. The floor shattered at her strike, dust and stone flew into the air before settling. Atlanta gasped as she saw the huge craterous dent in the floor. But if Theresa had felt any pain she ignored it, still advancing on her shaken friend. Atlanta jumped to her feet only to have to duck as Theresa tried to round-kick her.

"Theresa please," She begged her friend as she jumped back to avoid a lethal blow to the head. "This isn't you I know it's not!"

But Theresa wasn't listening. She jabbed again this time making contact with Atlanta's chest. As the air was pushed from her lungs and Atlanta was collapsed to the ground. She looked at her friend standing over her.

Then she saw it; Theresa's eyes. They were clouded and blank, staring at her with absolutely not emotion.

"Theresa you're in a trance! It's the voice, it's controlling your mind!"

Theresa only looked at her blankly. Atlanta started to panic, she didn't understand her, and worse she was going to kill her. Looking around franticly she saw the small wooden door.

"I'm sorry about this." Atlanta told her. Quick as lightning Atlanta swung her feet around, knocking Theresa's legs out from under her. As she fell to the ground Atlanta scrambled to her feet and bolted to the small open door.

As she entered the small little room she slammed the door shut behind her and heard it lock. She sighed, shutting her eyes, and leaned against the door as she felt Theresa banging her fists against it. She opened her eyes slowly, remembering the person controlling Theresa was hidden in here. But the room was empty, except for a tall fountain of a beautiful woman. Perhaps under less stressful circumstances she might have admired it, but at the moment she didn't pay any attention to it.

_Whoever it was must have escaped_ she thought as she walked over to the fountain and sat on its edge. "Well at least I'll be safe here."

"_Oh don't be so sure."_ Said a falsely sweet voice.

Suddenly stone arms wrapped around her neck pulling her closer to the water. As Atlanta struggled against the statue's grip the door magically open again.

"_Now Theresa, kill her."_

Theresa walked into the room, a long jagged piece of broken stone held in her hand.

"Theresa don't!" Atlanta croaked. "I'm your friend, your best friend!"

"Arethusa is my only friend." Theresa said slowly dragging out each word.

"We'll see about that!" Atlanta yelled. Grabbing the Nereid's arms she pried the stone fingers off her neck and broke free. Quickly she reached into her pocket and jammed her wrist cross bow onto her hand. She raised her hand at Arethusa and prepared to fire.

"No!" Theresa cried and lunged for Atlanta. ButAtlanta was ready and turned, planting a swift kick to the other girl's stomach. Theresa fell to the ground as Atlanta once again aimed her weapon. The Nereid panicked and dunked and hand into the pool.

"_Cronus save me!"_ She cried.

"Cronus? I don't think so." Atlanta said aiming her weapon at Arethusa's head.

But already the waters were beginning to glow and churn, splashingwith small choppy waves.

"Now or never." She cried. Finally Atlanta fired her weapon. The small purple fire flew across the air at the Nereid. A tremendous explosion shook the tiny room and threw both girls against the wall.

As the smoke cleared Atlanta groaned and turned to look at Theresa who lay beside her.

"Theresa?"

The pale redhead lifted her head slowly and squinted at her friend.

"A-Atlanta? What's going on?"

Atlanta laughed and pulled her friend into a fierce hug. Theresa laughed with her, not sure what was so funny.

"What a charming reunion." Called a smug taunting voice from the shadows.

"No…" Atlanta gasped.

As the dust settled a dark figure emerged. Cronus.

"No, I destroyed her before you-"

"Yes thank you for that Atlanta." Cronus sneered as he picked up a piece of the statue that lay by his foot. "It saves me the trouble of having to do it. Now I believe you have something of mine." He said looking at Theresa.

"What are you talking about you lunatic?" Atlanta cried tightening her grip on her friend.

Cronus just laughed and reached into his pocket pulling out a small black stone. Beside her Atlanta heard Theresa gasp.

"Yes Theresa, it's time."

"Theresa wh-" Atlanta began but stopped as she saw what was happening to her friend. White flames glowed around Theresa flickering and fading. Suddenly dark black flames began to appear on the edges of the light ones, hungrily devouring all of it. Theresa scream filled the room, echoing down the hall. Atlanta reached out trying to help her friend. But as her hand made contact with fire, a wave of red hot heat burst through her. She jerked her arm away and collapsed on the ground, doubled over from the unbearable pain.

As quickly as the flames had come they were gone. Theresa's body slumped to the floor beside Atlanta. Cronus grinned and leisurely made his way over to them. Bending down he gripped Theresa'sarms and hauled her over his shoulder. He waved his hand in front of him and orange flames licked the air, opening a portal into time and space. Giving one final two fingered salute to the barely conscious Atlanta he walked backwards through the portal. The tip of Theresa's orange hair was the last thing to disappear into the darkness before the portal closed, leaving Atlanta alone.

With one final effort Atlanta reached into her pocket and pulled out her small PMR. The device flickered to life and the face of Archie appeared on screen.

"Archie," She moaned. "Help…" Before she could finish Atlanta finally fell to the ground and her world went black.

---

**And I end another chapter with someone passing out, I'm not that original. Oh my god was this ever a long chapter, word count 6,150.**

**So I'll leave it up to you guys, should I break my promise of a strictly JxT story and start my next chapter with some AxA stuff? Well I think I know the answer but let me know anyway. **

**And if you really like this chapter so much to have come this far, please review I love all your feedback and I now allow anonymous review but please no flames. **


	7. Cronus' plans

**Um hey there, remember me? Yeah I'm that irresponsible author who left her poor story out in the cold like a puppy on Christmas. Speaking of which I hope you are all having a good one, and well consider this my present to you. If that's not enough I think I'll answer some reviews because well it seems like fun.**

**Shoukea- Aww thanks, I like it when people really get into my story.**

**Caity- Sorry no A/A in this chapter but I think the next one will have some.**

**Iheartyou07-lol thanks**

**Roquechere- I LOVE long review like yours, they make my day, as for the A/A it's not much.**

**DivineGuardian- A cookie?! Goodie do I still get one even for the lastness?**

**Jennieman- You are my favourite reviewer, no offence to my other ones, sorry guys. I'm always so happy when I see you review, they make me grin like a idiot all day.**

**SpiritGirl of japan- thanks hun**

**Wendy- you're review made me smile like you wouldn't believe**

**Bobette- I love getting new fans like you**

**Unknown-OMG thank you so much! I can't believe you think it's that good!**

**Runty Grunty- Ahh my best fan, thanks for sending me e-mails asking me to hurry (politely of course) I doubt I'd've gotten off my butt without you.**

**xxbellaxx- cute name, yes the plot is getting good isn't it?**

**Anjirika- Yes I do love cliff-hangers**

**Alexis drake- It's all about JxT with me!**

**Nina542- I'm so glad you like it, I'm always gald to hear people actually get into the story and can see everything in their mind. It's what I aiming for anyway.**

**Jay Mcleod- Another new fan, yay!**

**LnzEE- Lol, omg thanks, really the best? XD **

**Sorry if you're name's no there, this was just for those who reviewed chapter 6, guess you'll just have to review this time, XD ;) **

**---**

High a top his throne carved out from a jutting stone spire Cronus watched with mild interest as steam and red light cascaded out from a small pit in the middle of the room. Around the edge nervous giants stood looking down into the hole, their faces illuminated with eerie red light. The shadow stone lay at the heart of the pit, burning red hot with unimaginable power.

As the stone slowly began to turn white a nearby giant approached. In his hand he held a long stone staff, at the end it dipped slightly into a cup shape. As he lowered it into the pit he turned it in his hands, causing the water held in the cup to spill and fall toward the rock. As it hit, the water hissed and threw thick columns of steam back toward the surface. Other giants nearby passed buckets down a long line of other giants to refill the stone cups as they emptied. The water itself was more a thick, murky, liquid gathered from deep crevasses found in the darkest places of the underworld, it was sticky and to most creatures poisonous, but for Cronus' purposes it was just fine.

The rock turned red again as Cronus' wavering smile began to fade even more. This was all beginning to bore him. Suddenly he noticed a small brownish giant carelessly peering over the edge. Cronus held his breath as his eyes widened. He tired to contain his excitement as small rocks beneath the giant's feet began to crumble.

"That's it," he whispered. "A little further now."

The giant suddenly wobbled shakily, he looked down quickly and squeaked. Clumsily he began to fall. Cronus drew a breath. The giant cried out, flailing his arms out wildly trying to grab on to something. Cronus got to his feet, his eyes transfixed on the helpless creature.

But then suddenly another giant grabbed onto the arm of his friend, and hauled him back. Both fell to the ground before desperately clawing their way back to the others.

Cronus glared down at them, his hands clenched into fists. In blind fury he heaved his hands over his head and sent both giants tumbling magically in the air. He sent them flying back toward the pit, letting them dangle while he slowly began to regain control. The giants grunted and squealed in fear as they swung their arms and legs wildly about.

"Had to be the hero didn't you?" He taunted to the savoir giant. "Don't you know I just despise heroes?"

From the walls of the cave the other giants looked on helplessly. Some seemed upset while others just shut their eyes and turned away.

"But you'll never make that mistake again will you?"

The giant looked up, his eyes wide and terrified. When he didn't respond Cronus used his spell to shake him wildly.

"Will you?!" He bellowed.

The giant shook his head frantically and whimpered. He clutched his hands together in an attempt to beg. The giant beside him let out a miserable howl of despair, grimy grey tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes well, now you will never have the chance." And with the smallest flick of his finger, both giants fell screaming into the pit. The cries of agony lasted only a second, but the echoes rang through the air, surrounding the other giants who hung their head for their unfortunate brothers.

Cronus took a moment to grin and close his eyes, breathing in the scent of fresh decay. He opened his eyes and looked down at the miserable looking giants. "Why are you still standing about? Make sure those fat idiots didn't crush my stone."

Slowly the giants started their work again, scooping bucketfuls of the toxic water and passing it to the next giant in line. Each creature looked miserable, streaked with dirt, sweat, and several burns, Cronus felt strange joy from this and conjured himself a drink.

"_You certainly keep them on their toes."_ A hoarse voice floated past his ear.

Cronus turned sharply glaring into the darkness behind him.

"Who's there?" he demanded, but there was only still silence.

He smirked. "Very well, I guess I'll just have to smoke you out."

He squeezed his right hand tightly into a fist. Slowly he opened it and a small ball of flame began to form on his open palm. In the pale flickering light Cronus could just make out something slide out from the shadows and rest on the arm of his chair. He stared at it for a moment before finally realizing what he was looking at. It was a hand, pale greyish green and lined with reptilian scales. The nails were black and thick, sharpened to a deadly point, they curled over the fingers like talons.

Slowly the hand moved, the claws scraping down against the hard stone leaving thin gashes in its wake. As it slid further down the arm of the throne, it was followed by a thin bony arm, dressed in a dark sleeve. Slowly a figure stepped out from the dark. As it walked closer Cronus could just make out that it was a woman. She had a frail, bony body, hunched over so her head hung pitifully. She wore a long grey cloak that seemed to swallow her small frame. A hood hid her face from sight.

Cronus sneered at the tiny creature and let the flame in his hand extinguish, as the woman came to stand in the full light of the cave. The flickering light of the few torches that lined the cavern walls sent eerie unnatural shadows of the woman everywhere. They towered over Cronus menacingly, like ghosts of some wild monster they moved and danced. He looked at the woman and frowned, she couldn't be smaller than a child, but something about her seemed ancient. In fact as she walked toward him she swept open the folds of her cloak and produced a gnarled old cane that she leaned heavily against.

"Before I throw you down that pit to join my more unfortunate workers I am rather curious to know just how you found your way past the magical fields that protect my home."

From beneath the shadow that covered her face Cronus could see a flash of silver teeth as she raised a single scaled finger.

"_Now, now, I'm of the belief that one should keep some mystery to one's self." _

Cronus opened his mouth the snapped it close again not sure what to say. As he struggled for words the woman grinned again and walked past him to peer over the edge down at the scene below.

"_You may want to make sure some of them don't die, it seems as of you need them after all."_ She rasped. She turned her head slightly and looked at him over her shoulder, at least he was fairly sure she was, it was frustratingly hard to tell with her hood covering her head. _"It's true then."_ She whispered, _"The whole underworld is simply abuzz with talk that some poor fool had awakened the shadow stone. Of course,"_ she paused and turned back toward the glowing pit, _"I never would have thought it would be _you_."_

Cronus crossed his arms at the old hag who had the insolence to _scold _him.

"I hardly believe it is any of your concern what I choose to do." He snarled at her.

The woman gave a wheezing laugh and shook her head._ "No of course not, I'm not here to talk you out of destroying yourself, by all means feel free, no my business here is for an other matter."_

"Oh yes? And what might that be?"

The woman raised her clawed hands up to the hood that shielded her face. Slowly she drew it back and raised her head. Despite himself Cronus' mouth hung open.

Her scalp was bald except for a thin layer of moss coloured hair. Every part of her face was as snake-like as her hands. She had no lips only a thin, cracked line carved just above the sharp angle of her chin. Slowly she took a wheezing breath and Cronus saw two slits open and close, he could only assume they were nostrils.

But it was her eyes that caught him, it was those eyes that grabbed him and swallowed him whole. They were nothing but huge black orbs, sunken into her face. They stared at him cold and unwavering.

"_You see why most people I encounter prefer I keep my hood up."_ She said flashing him another silver toothed smile.

"You think yourself a clever hag don't you?" He sneered.

She smirked, _"A little 'pot calling the kettle black' don't you think?"_

He folded his arms and scowled at her. "You said you had business here? I can't imagine what it would possibly be."

"_Yes, yes, but first…" _she pushed past Cronus and hobbled toward his throne. Sitting down heavily she let out a great sigh. _"Ahhh, much better."_ She said looking up at him and grinning wildly. She leaned back surveying him with mild interest. _"Now, to business." _

Cronus eyed the woman as she reached into the folds of her cloak. Carefully she produced a small leather pouch and held it in her withered hand. Pulling the string that sealed whatever was inside she tipped the bag over her palm. Something grey oozed from the opening and spilled over opened hand. She smiled at it fondly as it shone with a sickly pale light and quivered at her scaly touch.

"What," Cronus asked "is that?"

She shot a cool grin toward him before lifting her hand. Cronus stared at the strange lump in her hand with a hard sneer on his face. Slowly it moved, growing and widening, making wet, slurping noises as it slapped against itself. As he watched it formed a long thin shaft; sharpened to a deadly point. Slowly it rose above her hand, shining brighter as she stroked it. She surveyed Cronus with almost curious eyes.

"_Now Cronus, let's see if you're a fast as you are smug." _

Without some much as a twitch on her part the spear shot forward like a bullet. Cronus had only a second to react and throw himself to the ground before it sped past his ear. He threw his head up and watched as the long, grey spire gathered speed. His gaze suddenly snapped back to the woman sitting in his chair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He bellowed at her.

But the woman only grinned and clapped her hands together like a child playing happily with its toys. Cronus turned back to the flying spear and felt his stomach plummet when it suddenly changed directing and once again began to tear toward him. He scrambled to his feet and turned back to the woman. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and pulled her off her seat until she was directly eyelevel to him.

"Call it off!" he snarled at her. "Whatever it is just call it off!"

The woman didn't even flinch. Cronus felt his rage boil over as his eyes turned a molten shade of red. He threw her down and turned to face the spike that drove toward him. In one quick move he threw his hands in the air and two golden scythes appeared in them.

As the spear suddenly drew dangerously close, Cronus viciously sliced through the air. The razor shard sharp blades tore the spike cleanly through the middle. He froze as the spire hovered before his face, sliced in two separate parts. It hung in the air for only a second before it fell and landed on the ground. Surprisingly it slashed, like water and lay in a greyish puddle at his feet.

His head whipped up to glare at the woman. His chest rose and fell heavily as he still clutched he two scythes in his hands.

The woman sighed as she reached down. Suddenly the puddle at his feet churned and rose, the blobby grey object slowly rose from the liquid remains at his feet. As it floated toward her she pouted. _"That took less time than I thought."_

Cronus just stared, as she turned the object over in her hands before sliding it back into her small pouch.

"Are you mad!?" He screamed at her.

He woman looked up and stared at him with those huge, blank pools of darkness. _"Perhaps."_ She said simply.

"What was that-that thing?" he asked.

She smiled, once again flashing her silvery teeth. _"Water."_

"Excuse me?"

"_You heard me, nothing but swamp water."_ Then she threw her head back and laughed, a crazed, scratchy wheezing laugh that echoed along the walls of the cave.

He grimaced at the sound of it. "That's impossible, the only creatures able to bend water to their will like that are Nereids."

The woman's laughter stopped as she turned to look at him. _"Yes, I know."_ She looked at him, _"What exactly do you think I am?"_

Cronus stared, this hideous, crazed hag a Nereid? That was impossible. "I can't really see the family resemblance." He sneered.

She rolled her eyes and waved a hand in the air._ "Yes well, I may lack the certain…aesthetic qualities of my sisters, but I have more power than they could dream of."_ The she looked at him, as something cold and sinister slid in her eyes. _"And I have the courage to use however I wish."_

Cronus raised an eyebrow. "I suppose then you've come for some sort of revenge for your stone sister, well your wasting your time I wasn't the one who killed her."

She snorted loudly. _"Hardly, that foolish brat got what was coming to her. However I was curious when our bound was broken." _

When Cronus looked at her blankly she kept talking. _"Nereids are all connected psychically, however when Arethusa was turned to stone our sisters shut their mind from her, except me of course, you'd be surprised how useful it is to hear other's thoughts."_

In spite of himself Cronus found himself grinning. "Then why have you come?"

"_You put me in rather of a disadvantage when my only link to the school of the gods was broken, however over the years my sister heard so many things, things I know would be very useful to you."_

"How so?"

She smiled, _"It's no secret you despise those young heroes and as it happens I know some things that could be very helpful in their demise, all I ask in return is power."_

"Oh yes?" Cronus said through clenched teeth.

"_My sister may have been too stupid to use this information to save her life, but now that hardly matters does it?"_

"No I suppose not. But what, might I ask, sort of power do you think is enough for such valuable information."

The Nereid grinned. "You take the land, I'll take the water."

"I see." Cronus said slowly. "But now that is where you and I have a problem, you see I don't share."

In a flash the sea nymph was lifted off her chair as Cronus held her with an invisible vice around her neck. Her black eyes bulged from her head as she clawed at the magic slowly closing her throat.

"Did you really think I would give you any speck of my future power? Whatever you know matters nothing to me, what I have planned those kids won't see coming."

The Nereid struggled against her hold, kicking her frail legs, as her vision started to blur around the edges.

He sneered and let her fall in a crumpled heap to the ground. He crouched down as she tried to push herself back up. Leaning in close to her ear he whispered. "A pity your plan wasn't better thought out, but before I kill you why don't you see what you're sister died for."

He grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. She wavered as she stood uneasily. Before her head even began to clear her yanked her and led her back to a small doorway hidden by shadows.

He pushed her through it and she stumbled to the ground. Uncaring he stepped over her and walked into the room. It was the room where his green swirling pool lay nestled neatly between the rocks. He walked along the stone path, not bothering to see if she followed and stood starring into the murky depths.

"Show her to me." He commanded the water. Slowly it began to move, churning and slapping against itself, as waves swirled around and bubbles began to surface to the top. Soon colours and shapes washed their way to the top. As Cronus watched, Theresa start to float into view. Beside him the battered Nereid finally made her way to the edge and looked down.

The image of Theresa focused and the terrified sea nymph could see exactly what was happening. Trembling bolts of energy cracked loudly in the air around Theresa, as her hair whipped around her head. Her eyes were clouded and blank, as the power overtook her body. Towering infernos of back flame engulfed the sky as all light was destroyed.

The Nereid shook her head. _"No, Cronus what have you done?"_

Cronus laughed. "I'm going to rule the world."

"_No, it's too much power, she'll destroy everything."_

Then he turned and smiled at her, an icy cruel grin. "Not if it destroys her first."

The Nereid shook her head. Slowly she turned and watched as the light from the pool illuminate every feature of his crazed face.

"_Or not if I stop you first."_

Suddenly the Nereid threw her hands in the air and the water began to swirl and rise, slowly the image of Theresa began to disappear.

"What are you doing?!" Cronus bellowed.

But she didn't answer, instead she dove headfirst into the flurry of waves, letting the cold icy water wash around her, as she left Cronus alone in the shadows.

---

**Not my best chapter but I really wanted it done by Christmas for all of you. I don't plan on making you wait that long again I'm so sorry. Here's hoping you forgive me and I haven't lost any readers. **


End file.
